Xionic & Madness Combat
by dagolas
Summary: Una historia basada en la serie de xionic madness a la cual se han añadido los personajes del madness Combat y a varias personas de la vida real que han querido aparecer (yo incluido). Cuenta la historia sobre que habría pasado si Askad se hubiera salvado y ambas series fueran una.
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Mi nombre es Daniel, soy lo que se podría considerar un ladrón, el objetivo era de hoy la fábrica de armas robots Y Bio, s INT. Mis compañeros eran soldados de élite de la compañía que fueron despedidos por dormirse durante su turno de guardia. Ahora me ayudan a vengarse de la empresa. El veterano Hank y los Reclutas Sandford y Deimos, me explicaron con todo detalle en donde estaban las cámaras, las horas de patrulla, TODO ...

Pero nada podía prevenirnos de lo que iba a pasar ese mismo día.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Episodio 1: Una calurosa bienvenida.**

Hank, Sandford y Deimos, están esperando en el 2º piso a que desactive los láseres para que ellos puedan pasar a la cámara acorazada, y yo estoy en el 1er piso de camino a la sala de seguridad; pero para llegar a ella tengo que pasar por el vestíbulo, así que tuve que disfrazarme de guarda. Aquí todo estaba tranquilo, salvo que acababa de entrar una chica de pelo verde de unos 16 años. Salí del vestíbulo directo hacia mi objetivo sin demora, pero justo cuando salía oí un tiro. Aunque sabía que no debía volver, tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaba, así que regresé al vestíbulo de nuevo y vi a 4 personas. Uno de ellos (que parecía el líder) estaba haciendo un repaso de la misión. Destruir el reactor de las instalaciones y a XV, un robot que aparenta tener tecnología alienígena. Seguí escuchando y me enteré de sus nombres: Omega, como suponía el líder del grupo, llevaba una armadura de color rojo que seguramente ni las balas la atravesarían, a 1ª vista se veía que llevaba una pistola y una escopeta. Xero, si alguien creía que los ninjas desaparecieron se equivoca ya que él lo era, su armadura azul más que resistencia le daba una movilidad y velocidad extra que lo convertían en una máquina de matar. Askad, parece el típico empollón de clase con las gafas que llevaba, iba vestido con ropa normal, nada de armadura pero sin embargo llevaba una par de granadas lapa y de fragmentación. Y por ultimo Kary, al igual que Askad, no llevaba armadura, pero los guantes que llevaba tenían cuchillas en las puntas de los dedos, se podría decir que si te arañaba te podías dar por muerto.

Decidí no pararme más allí porque me arriesgaba a que me vieran, pero me pareció que la chica al entrar se quedó mirándome… es igual hay que seguir con la misión. Llegué a la puerta de la sala de control, pero cuando me disponía a entrar, llegaron un montón de soldados camino del vestíbulo; uno de ellos se paró y me dijo que diera la alarma (al parecer cree que yo soy el que dirige la sala de control… mejor), y se fue. Antes de entrar, preparé mi pistola, entré y maté al guarda, al informático que lo manejaba todo lo dejé ir, pero para mi desgracia dio la alarma. Hank, Sandford y Deimos me llamaron diciendo que iban para el vestíbulo, que ya tenían las cosas y la comunicación se cortó antes de que pudiera avisarles. Cogí el traje del guarda y su rifle. Cuando salí había otros 3 guardas disparando a los 4 intrusos del vestíbulo. Me fijé como Xero desviaba todas las balas con su espada, así que dudé entre sí disparar yo también o cargarme a los guardas y esperar que no me hicieran nada. Me decanté por los guardas, ya que enfrentarme a alguien que desvía balas con su espada… no quiero ni pensar el resultado. Maté a los 3 guardas y quité el bloqueo que pusieron, aparte tiré el arma y me quité el traje del guarda. Los 4 se acercaban a mí, y el miedo empezó a apoderarse de mí. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Xero, de una carrera, me bloqueó la ruta de escape. Askad y Omega se pusieron frente a mí y empezaron a hacerme algunas preguntas:

Omega: ¿Quién eres y porque nos has ayudado?

Yo: Mi nombre no importa, y os he ayudado porque no podía dejar que los guardas me reconocieran.

Askad: Ya… ¿Y cómo iban a reconocerte si estaban disparándonos?

Yo: Aaaahh… Pues porque voy hacia el vestíbulo y tenía que pasar por ahí, y si no os disparaba, como que lo habrían hecho ellos, pero contra mí.

Omega: Entonces porque no nos disparaste tú también así no se darían cuenta.

Yo: A ver, acabo de ver al ninja de detrás de mí desviar las balas con una espada, viendo eso esperas que os disparé.

Hank: Daniel, vayámonos deprisa vienen mas guardias.

Askad y Omega: Pero que¡

Yo: Tíos corred, llevad ESO a un sitio seguro, luego nos pondremos en contacto.

Kary: De eso nada, de aquí no se va nadie.

Tras esas palabras sus guantes empezaron a echar chispas, y me imaginé lo que iba a pasar. Pase entre Omega y Askad, que intentaron sujetarme, y me puse frente a Kary. Como me imaginaba de la punta de los guantes, salió un rayo de energía que iba dirigida a mi equipo, pero dio en mí y caí al suelo.

Hank, Sandford y Deimos, consiguieron huir con las muestras de XV. Si conseguían sintetizarlas, podrían obtener un suero con el que hacerme inmune a su habilidad de convertir a los humanos en monstruos, ademas que me permitiría conseguir la habilidad de copiar los poderes de aquellos a quien toque.

Omega y Askad se quedaron perplejos ante mi actuación. Kary estaba algo confusa sobre que había pasado y Xero se cabreo con Kary por haberme dado.

Aunque mientras todos intentaban comprender que había pasado, me puse en pie:

Yo: No debiste intentar hacer eso.

Kary: Imposible, nadie a sobrevivido nunca a este golpe desde tan poca distancia.

Omega: Esperad, hay algo distinto en el.

Yo: Distinto? Por supuesto que hay algo distinto.

En ese momento de mi cuerpo salio un doble de mi pero envuelto en un aura negra. Por llamarlo de algún modo, Leinad, mi lado oscuro.

Omega: Que demonios eres tu:

Leinad: Yo soy toda la maldad y ira de este muchacho, y no permitiré que nadie lo mate.

Askad: Si lo que dices es cierto como es que puedes materializarte fuera de su cuerpo.

Leinad: Ya que lo preguntas…

Yo: No hace falta que cuentes nada. Vuelve dentro ahora mismo.

Leinad: QUE¡ Al fin consigo salir después de 6 Meses encerrado y pretendes que vuelva sin montar bronca.

Yo: Ya lo harás, pero todo en su momento.

Leinad: Todo en su momento, y ese momento cuando sera, eh? Han estado apunto de matarte y aun no es el momento?

Yo: No y lo sabes, Hank y los demás se han ido ya a preparar ese suero, en cuanto vuelvan iremos a por XV.

Omega: Tu? Ir a por XV? Estas mal de la cabeza, con acercarte a el te transformaras en un monstruo, eso si no te mata antes.

Yo: Casi me voy de la lengua, pero por lo que oí antes, vosotros también vais por el así que creo que nos encontraremos de nuevo. Ahora Leinad vayámonos.

Leinad: Esta bien, pero que sepas que cuando lleguemos por XV pienso salir, te guste o no.

Tras esta conversación, Leinad me dio la mano y al cogerla, fuimos transportados a la base, con Hank y los demás.

Media hora mas tarde el suero estaba listo. Así que lo prepararon todo para inyectármelo.

Leinad se quedo mirando como si lo que estaba haciendo no fuera necesario.

Tras inyectarme el suero, Leinad volvió a tenderme la mano para volver, y cuando lo hicimos, aparecimos en una sala de ordenadores. Mientras intentaba piratear el ordenador principal para poder acceder a XV llegaron Omega y los demás. Kary al verme se asusto un poco, pero los demás se quedaron mirándome. Al final se decantaron por acercarse.

Omega: Se puede saber como has hecho para llegar aquí tan rápido.

Yo: Fácil. Leinad puede tele transportarnos a ambos a donde queramos.

Leinad: Por desgracia solo puedo hacerlo cuando estamos juntos.

Yo: Por supuesto, si no fuera así hace tiempo que te abrías largado y creado el caos.

Leinad: No tiene porque.

Yo: Es igual. Askad seguramente tu puedas desbloquear esto antes que yo. No consigo descifrar la clave.

Askad: Desde cuando tu das ordenes?

Yo: Desde que puedo hacer esto.

Tras estas palabras salí corriendo hacia ellos, Omega saco su pistola y empezó a disparar, pero el suero aparte de hacerme inmune al virus de XV y darme su poder de copiar, aumento mi fuerza, resistencia y agilidad, por lo que pude esquivar las balas con cierta facilidad. Xero cogió su espada y vino hacia mi, pero al intentar golpearme, fallo y pude tocarle, el siguiente fue Askad, me puso una granada lapa en el pecho, pero al tocarle supe desactivarla. Omega mientras recargaba fue presa fácil, de no ser porque consiguió darme con el reverso de su ametralladora. Kary asustada, me lanzo un rayo como en el vestíbulo. Me dio de lleno, pero fue como si no me hubiera dado. Me acerque mas a ella y intento darme con las garras. Pero le cogí ambas manos para evitar mas ataques.

Yo: Bueno esto ya esta.

Kary: Eh? Que quieres decir.

Yo: Pues que ya he copiado vuestras habilidades.

Omega: Eso es imposible.

Yo: Si? Pues mira.

Y al igual que Kary había echo hace unos segundos conmigo, lancé un rayo hacia Leinad quien se mosqueo un poco por hacerlo.

Leinad: SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES¡ CASI ME DAS.

Yo: Perdona. Es que eres lo único que hay a tiro a parte de ellos.

Omega: Bueno, a todo esto, como es que…

Yo: Puedo copiar vuestras habilidades.

Omega: Si, antes no podías y aparte eras mas débil, que has echo en estos 30 minutos que te hiciste mas fuerte.

Yo: Te lo diría, pero es un secreto.

Leinad: Secreto? Pues vaya secreto que te hayas puesto un suero creado a partir del ADN de XV.

Askad: En serio? Solo es por avisarte, pero te recomiendo que vuelvas y que te extraigan ese suero antes de que te transformes en otro XV.

¿?: No tengo intención de hacerlo.

Omega: Quien dijo eso?

¿?: Yo.

Y de mi cuerpo salio una esfera de luz que se transformo.

Omega: XV¡

¿?:No tan rápido. XV es mi hermano por llamarlo de algún modo.

Xero: Tu hermano? Entonces tu que eres.

¿?: Yo soy XVI. A diferencia de mi hermano yo fui creado artificialmente, para mejorar el rendimiento de los soldados.

Omega: Entonces hay mas de uno como tu.

XVI: Al contrario. Yo soy el único que hay, ya que por así decirlo soy un prototipo. Y al contrario de mi hermano yo fui creado para ayudar a mi portador, no para destruirlo.

Kary: Vamos que se podría decir que eres el bueno.

XVI: Si. Y una cosa Daniel. No te recomiendo usar mucho las habilidades de ellos por ahora.

Yo: Que? Porque no?

XVI: Porque ellos son ciborgs y tienen un núcleo de energía que les garantiza no desfallecer al usarlo. Tu sin embargo eres humano, y si lo usas varias veces seguidas puedes quedar inconsciente o incluso morir.

Yo: Cuando dices un par, a cuantas veces te refieres.

XVI: Unas 3 veces. Aunque 2 si contamos que al estar contigo ahora tienes una regeneración 100 veces superior a la normal.

Yo: Eso explica porque no me afecto el rayo de Kary.

XVI: Al contrario, si te afecto, pero te curaste tan rápido que no te diste cuenta.

Askad: Bueno dejemos ya esta conversación que se nos hace eterna. Voy a abrir la puerta.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro familiar.**

Cuando Askad abrio las puertas, un humano infectado le pillo desprevenido y lo atraveso. Kary, Omega y Xero no se lo esperaban y no supiero reaccionar, yo me aleje un poco para evitar el contacto directo. Askad en un ultimo intento de liberarse le clavo una cuchilla explosiva al infectado. La explosion le hizo salir volando hacia donde yo estaba. Xero venia corriendo hacia donde yo estaba.

Xero: Askad, aguanta ya voy.

Askad: Xero, coge el N8 y huye.

Xero: Sabes que no te pienso dejar…

Antes de que a Xero le diera tiempo a terminar la frase, Askad cogio su cuchillo y se disponia a clavarselo cuando se lo quite.

Askad: Porque lo has hecho, devuelvemelo.

Yo: Y dejar que te vueles eso ni en broma, espera un momento.

Dos grupos venian corriendo hacia nosotros, y para deshacerme de ellos tube que utilizar el rayo de energia de kary.

Elimine a los que venian en ese momento, asi que aprovechando la pausa, y con ayuda de XVI cure a Askad en un momento.

Askad: Nunca abria pensado que la regeneracion pudiera servir con los ciborgs,

Yo: Aunque tengais partes metalicas, seguiis siendo en parte humanos. Asi que puedo curar vuestras heridas.

Omega: Dejad la charla para mas tarde aquí vienen de nuevo.

Otro grupo aun mas grande de infectados venia hacia nosotros. Yo no podia usar mas el rayo de kary si no queria quedarme sin fuerzas, asi que tenia que valerme por mi mismo.

Leinad: Eres un debilucho, aparta y deja que se encarguen los profesionales.

Salio de mi cuerpo y invoco dos espadas. En su mirada habia algo que nunca habia llegado a ver nunca. No sabria decir si era ira o euforia. Lo unico que se es que era la primera vez que le veia reir.

Salio corriendo hacia todos los infectados. Los iba masacrando como si de simples hormigas se trataran. Hasta el desastre. Iva tan confiado que uno le alcanzo, y desencadeno su transformación. Una cosa que mientras estaba en mi podia controlar. Ahora no distiguiria de amigos o enemigos. Simplemente mataria a todo lo que viera.

Kary: Que demonios esta pasando Daniel.

Yo: Leinad se esta transformando, debeis iros de aquí antes de que se complete el cambio.

Omega: Y que pasara contigo.

Yo: Podeis iros tranquilos, yo le hare frente.

Omega, Xero, Askad y Kary se fueron. Cuando habian llegado casi a la zona objetivo, recibieron una llamada.

Hank: Chicos me recibiis.

Omega: Como has conseguido esta frecuencia.

Hank: Dan me la paso antes de irse de aquí, podeis decirme como van las cosas.

Omega: Pues no muy bien, Leinad se ha transformado en un ser incontrolable.

Hank: Hay madre, esas son malas noticias. Y daniel? Como esta?

Omega: Dijo que estaba bien, que no nos preocuparamos.

Hank: Oh, no. Deveis volver cuanto antes.

Omega: QUE? PORQUE?

Hank: Habia usado los poderes?

Omega: Si… porque?

Hank: Lo notasteis cansado o algo.

Askad: Ahora que lo dices, si estaba cansado, tras usar el rayo y curarme se le veia bastante mal.

Hank: Por eso debeis volver. En ese estado Dan sera por decirlo suavemente, Aplastado por Leinad.

Kary: Suavemente? Entonces como…

Hank: Como seria en realidad, pues dicho de esta forma. Lo partira en dos, espachurrara ambas partes, hara un abrigo con el y luego lo quemara.

Kary: Huy, no suena demasiado agradable.

Hank: Desde luego que no. Debeis volver YA¡

Todos volvieron rapidamente donde estabamos yo y Leinad. Llegaron a tiempo para ver como me estampaba contra una pared tras recibir un golpe suyo.

Kary: Daniel¡

Omega: Xero ve por el rapido.

Xero: Que gracioso. Que quieres que me atice a mi tambien.

Omega: Eres el mas rapido, podras esquivarle, y ahora date prisa.

Askad: Voy a ver si puedo entretenerlo con unas bombas teledirigidas.

Kary: Yo te cubro Xero.

Xero empezo a correr frente a Leinad mientras kary volaba por encima de el.

Askad desde lejos puso bombas a sus pies para que cayera al menos al piso de abajo. Y omega cogio de un botiquin cercano una jeringuilla de adrenalina, para que al menos recuperara algunas fuerzas.

Cuando Xero llegó a mi estaba en muy mal estado.

Yo: No… deberiais estar… aquí.

Xero: Ya te vale. No deberias haberte arriesgado tanto. Que querias morir.

Yo: Je… No.. es que fuera.. mi intencion.

Omega: XERO, TRAELE YA¡

Xero: (Ya empieza a dar ordenes. No sabe esperar)

Xero me llevo corriendo hacia omega. Askad activo las bombas y hizo caer a Leinad hacia el piso de abajo. Pero con la transformacion al hacerse mas grande (y pesado) cayo 4 pisos mas abajo. Kary a quien casi se lleva Leinad con el se acerco.

Omega: Si tan cansado estabas podrias habernos pedido ayuda.

Yo: Puede ser… Pero no…

Askad: No querias meternos en esto? Pues siento decirte que ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo asi que se podria decir que somos equipo.

Yo: … Pero dije… que no vinierais.

Xero: Tu compeñero nos llamo. Ademas Omega y yo pensabamos seguir con la mision.

Yo: Entonces… Porque habeis venido.

Kary: Yo los convencí.

Yo: Porqué.

Kary: Salvaste a Askad cuando estaba en las ultimas. No pensaba abandonarte tras eso.

La inyección de adrenalina apenas hizo efecto y Askad cargó conmigo. Mientas ibamos de camino Hank volvio a llamar.

Hank: Chicos como ha ido la cosa.

Omega: Tenias razon. Llegamos a tiempo a por el, esta muy mal herido y ni siquiera una inyecion de adrenalina restaura sus fuerzas.

Hank: Esta malherido. Un cuerpo humano no puede soportar tanto daño, aunque le pongas adrenalina seguira sin moverse.

Omega: Pero con esa poca energia deberia haber curado no?

XVI: No.

XVI salio de mi cuerpo.

Kary: Porque no?

XVI: Como ya sabeis, Daniel lleva un nucleo de energia parecido al vuetro, pero de menos potencia.

Xero: Si, y?

XVI: Cuando curo a Askad gasto mucha energia de ese nucleo, y al usar el rayo aun mas. Lo poco que le quedaba la uso para intentar detener a Leinad.

Hank: Entonces solo hay que recargar ese nucleo no?

XVI: Si, pero tiene que ser de una energia similar a la suya.

Askad: …. Kary, eres la unica de nosotros que lleva un nucleo parecido al suyo.

Kary: Si pero que hago.

XVI: Si quieres recargar su nucleo simplemente dame la mano. Pero solo puedo hacer esto una vez a la semana ya que seria arriesgado recargarle muchas veces el nucleo.

Askad: Y que riesgo hay.

XVI: Kary seguramente se quede casi sin energia, ya que en el proceso se pierde mucha.

Kary: … Y si me quedo sin energia yo sere una carga.

Askad: No te preocupes podremos recargarte en el reactor de las instalaciones antes de volarlo.

Kary: Esta bien.

XVI: Bien pues empecemos ya. Daniel esta casi KO.

Kary le dio la mano a XVI. Una luz verde lleno la sala y kary cayo al suelo agotada pero consciente. XVI se metio dentro de mi y la energia recorrio todo mi cuerpo. Las heridas se curaron y recupere todas las fuerzas. Kary sonrio, y despues cayó incosciente.

Yo: Donde queda el reactor.

Askad: Pasando la sala de contención.

Omega: Asi que seguramente nos encontraremos a XV antes.

Xero: Bueno quien lleva a Kary, Porque yo no pienso hacerlo.

Yo: Ya lo hago yo. Al fin y al cabo me ha salvado la vida.

Hank: Dan procura no llegar tan al limite esta vez.

Avanzamos un poco mas hasta llegar a la puerta tras la que estaba XV. Pero antes de entrar, Leinad aparecio corriendo tras nosotros y solo a xero y Askad les dio tiempo a apartarse. A mi solo me dio tiempo a poner a Kary fuera de su alcance, pero nos atrapo a Omega y a mi. Xero intento atravesarlo con su espada pero esta salio volando hacia atrás repelida por una especie de escudo. Askad intento darle con una bomba lapa pero esta exploto antes de llegar a el. Por lo que Omega y yo estábamos en un gran aprieto. Leinad lanzo a Omega hacia Xero y Askad como si no le interesara, y luego empezo a estrujarme para matarme. Intente usar los poderes pero algo los bloqueaba, se podria decir que estaba acabado, pero XVI salio para protegerme. Consiguio liberarme, y Leinad se puso aun mas furioso y atrapo a XVI con sus manos. Cuando parecia que iba a acabar con el absorvio a Leinad y lo devolvio a su estado normal.

Leinad: Que demonios a pasado.

XVI: En serio que no recuerdas nada.

Leinad: Si que lo recuerdo todo, pero como me desentransformastes.

XVI: QUE LO RECUERDAS TODO¡ Y PORQUE INTENTABAS MATAR A DANIEL?¡

Leinad: Porque mientras estoy transformado si Daniel muere seré libre.

XVI: Ya veo, entonces tendre que hacer una cosa para que nunca lo seas.

Leinad: QUE? Que vas a hacer.

XVI agarro a Leinad del brazo y lo metio en mi y despues entro el. Al instante una luz me envolvio. Cuando se desvanecio la luz me fije en que tenia una armadura parecida a la de omega pero de color blanco. Me sentia ademas mas fuerte, y rapido y con mas energia que nunca. Xero se quedo alucinando y Askad extrañado. Omega no parecia sorprendido.

Yo: Ahora si que me siento preparado para ir por XV, XVI que has hecho?

No obtuve respuesta.

Yo: XVI? Leinad?

Sin respuesta de nuevo.

Omega: Parece que XVI se a sacrificado para que Leinad no pudiera hacer mas daño. Ademas, parece que en el proceso ha creado una armadura con sus habilidades.

Yo: En serio?

Estuve probando las habilidades de Leinad y Omega no se equivocaba, podia teletranportarme y invocar armas. Tras las comprobaciones, entramos al recinto de XV. Había muchos contenedores rotos y varias vitrinas y computadoras, parecia que se hubiera librado una guerra en ese lugar.

Xero: No se muestran signos de vida en los sensores.

Yo: No? Pues esto es muy raro, con la de guardas que hay.

Omega: Y creo que he descubierto el motivo. Xero mira adelante.

Xero: Que? Yo no veo… Vale retiro lo dicho que demonios a sido esa lectura de energía.

Omega: XV.

Yo: Tendremos que andarnos con cuidado podria atacarnos en cualquier momento.

Y asi fue. Al poco de haber acabado de decir esas palabras un explosión nos separó. Omega y Xero a un lado y Askad, Kary y yo al otro.

Omega: Xero tienes que irte con ellos, yo me encargare de el.

Xero: QUE¡ ESTAS LOCO¡

Omega: Hazme caso, yo puedo apañarmelas solo. Pero Daniel, Kary y Askad necesitan tu ayuda.

Xero: Y como pretendes que me vaya con XV en medio.

Omega: Facil, quedate atrás y cuando te de la señal corre.

Hubo una segunda explosión y XV se volvio de color rojo, al igual que Omega. Ademas ahora XV tenia una espada que salia de la parte posterior de su muñeca. Omega tampoco se quedó atrás, sacó un cañon de energia con el que disparo a XV. El impacto fue directo, pero parecio que XV ni lo notó. Omega volvió a intentarlo desde mas cerca. Esta vez si funciono. XV recuperó su color, pero Omega seguia raro.

Omega: XERO AHORA.

Xero vino corriendo hacia nosotros que le esperabamos en la puerta, no nos fuimos porque la puerta intentaba cerrarse por la presencia de XV. Una vez Xero la cruzó la dejamos cerrarse y continuamos nuestro camino. Mientras ibamos de camino al reactor, Askad empezó a hacerme algunas preguntas.

Askad: Daniel, se que no es momento. Pero podria preguntarte un par de cosas?

Yo: … Vale.

Askad: Como conocistes a esos amigos tuyos.

Yo: Es una historia algo larga para contarla ahora, pero te puedo decir que los conocí no muy lejos de aquí. En unas instalaciones en las que yo trabajaba para el Auditor.

Askad: Quien era ese Auditor.

Yo: Era aunque lo exagere demasiado, el mal encarnado. Su cuerpo estaba embuelto en llamas negras, sus ojos rojos detectaban cualquier atisbo de resistencia. Controlaba a la gente por la fuerza y el miedo.

Askad: Y como es que trabajabas para el.

Yo: Veras. Yo antes de trabajar con el, intentaba encontrar un modo de derrotarle junto con varias personas.

Askad: Eras un rebelde?

Yo: Si, pero un dia mientras planeabamos una ataque algunos de los miembros, aparecieron soldados que trabajaban para el. Mataron a la mayoria, pero a algunos nos tomaron como prisioneros. Una amiga mia, cuando se entero de eso intento con los miembros restantes de la rebelion, rescatarnos.

Askad: Lo consiguio por lo que se ve.

Yo:…. No. Al contrario. Su equipo fue apresado como nosotros, al poco tiempo nos enteramos que nos habian vendido. Empezaron a ejecutar a los mas viejos mientras que los mas jovenes mirabamos y esperabamos nuestro destino.

Askad: Iban a mataros?

Yo: Solo a los adultos. A los mas jovenes nos utilizarian para crear sus armas.

Askad: Entonces tu amiga se salvo?

Yo: Si. Pero por poco. Yo tenia 16 años cuando paso eso, pero ella tenia 19.

Askad: Eso quiere decir…

Yo: Que en terminos legales se le consideraba adulta.

Askad: Y como es que no la mataron.

Yo: Porque convenci al Auditor de que la dejara libre, a cambio de revelar donde estaban los demas reveldes…

Askad: Traicionastes a tus compañeros por ella?

Yo: No tenia otra eleccion vale.

Askad:… Debia de caerte muy bien para hacer lo que hiciste.

Xero: Eso es un acto muy deshonroso, no se como te

atreviste, sacrificar a tantos compañeros que podrian haber vencido, solo por ella.

Yo…

Askad: Xero, fue su decisión no tienes porque echarselo en cara. Podemos saber al menos como se llamaba.

Yo: Se llamaba Cristina. La dejaron irse tras eso, y nunca volví a saber de ella.

Askad: Y tu? Como es que escapaste?

Yo: No escape. Me sacaron de allí.

Askad: Quienes? Hank y los otros?

Yo: Si, aunque casí me mataron ellos.

Askad: Como que casi te matan.

Yo: Ellos fueron a eliminar las instalaciones y a todos los que había en ella.

Askad: Y como es que no te mataron.

Yo: Iban a hacerlo, pero cuando iban a hacerlo, el Auditor apareció y casi los mata, se salvaron gracias a mi. Aunque a un precio algo elevado.

Askad: Que pasó?

Yo: El auditor me disparo, la bala casi me da en el corazon, pero me provocó una hemorragia que casi me mata. De no ser por el implante del núcleo.

Askad: Te lo pusieron ellos.

Yo: En parte si, en parte no.

Askad: Explícate.

Yo: Ellos solo pudieron controlar la herida lo humanamente posible, pero no era suficiente, la hemorragia me estaba matando. Un dia Hank recibio un mensaje anonimo que explicaba donde podian encontrar a alguien que podia salvarme.

Askad: Quien era esa persona.

Yo: Era una chica que trabajó temporalmente aquí. Antes de irse a la compañía en la que trabajas tu.

Askad: QUE¡ Como se llamaba. Dimelo porfavor.

Yo: No se a que viene tanto empeño. Pero bueno, se llamaba Karolayn.

Askad: No puede ser. Es imposible.

Yo: Que pasa, dije algo malo.

Xero: Karolayn es el nombre de su esposa.

Yo: No me digas. Dale la gracias de mi parte pues.

Askad: No creo que pueda darselas, ni yo, ni nadie.

Yo: Que? Porque?

Xero: Su mujer y el tubieron un accidente hace no mucho, cuando intentaban terminar un proyecto. Cuando lo pusieron en marcha para comprobar su funcionamiento exploto. Ella murio y Askad quedo gravemente herido.

Yo: Oh, lo siento mucho no pretendía…

Askad: No importa, solo procura que a kary no le pase nada.

Yo: Dejame adivinar. Es tu hija.

Askad: Si, durante mi ausencia tras el accidente, fue dada en adopción a otra familia. Crecio bien, pero cuando tenia 12 años, unos ladrones entraron y mataron a sus padres, y despues a ella ya que se puso a gritar.

Yo: Entonces si estaba muerta como…

Xero: Yo tambien estaba muerto daniel, pero Askad nos revivió convirtiéndonos en lo que somos, medio humanos, medio robots. Vivimos gracias al nucleo que llebamos, pero aun sin el, podríamos llevar una vida normal de nuevo durante un tiempo.

Yo: Y yo?

Askad: Tu heres humano, pero no medio robot. Tu cuerpo es totalmente humano salvo por el nucleo que hay junto a tu corazón. Nosotros sin embargo tenemos partes roboticas ya que las humanas estaban muy deterioradas o dañadas.

Yo: Entonces eso explica que no seais como los robots que he visto hasta ahora.

Askad: Como que como otros?

Yo: En las instalaciones del Auditor trabajaban con robots asi, medio robots, medio humanos. Pero sin corazon ni mente humanas.

Askad: Eso mas que ciborgs son automatas. Las partes humanas son por asi decirlo una tapadera para que no se vean como son en realidad. Cuantos habia cuando los vistes. Cientos? Miles?

Yo: Cuando los vi, serian como 20.000 ejemplares los que habia. Aunque si han seguido produciendolos. Ya habra millones de ellos.

Hank: No daniel. Perdonad la intrusion pero llevo escuchando todo el rato. Cuando atacamos la fabrica arrasamos con todo. No te digo que los destruyeramos todos, pero crear mas no podían. Aunque de esos 20.000 que tu dices, seguramente no queden mas que 20 o 30.

Askad: 20 o 30 posibilidades de que nos maten.

Yo: Como?

Askad: Si el auditor aun tiene esos robots y busca venganza, con añadirles datos sobre nuestra apariencia, nuestra forma de luchar y nuestras tecnicas. Pueden hacer que sean copias idénticas a nosotros salvo que sin escrupulos ni compasión.

Hank: Eso puede ser un problema. Mandare a Sandford y Deimos a comprobarlo. Daniel ya voy de camino en un helicóptero a por ti.

Askad: Porque?

Hank: Vais a volar un reactor, que quieres que daniel se quede ahí? No le daria tiempo a salir.

Yo: Hank tengo los poderes de Leinad, puedo tele transportarme.

Hank: Puedes pero no debes. He estado investigando un poco y si usas la tele transportación corres el riesgo de que vuelva, ya que podriais separaros., Y ademas he descubierto de que Leinad…

Xero: Mejor cortemos ya con la charla, tenemos visita.

Al fondo del pasillo había dos guardias, que al vernos, comenzaron a disparar. Xero se puso al frente y creó una barrera que sin ningún esfuerzo por su parte, desviaba las balas.  
Xero: Espero que tengan munición infinita, ya que en cuanto paren a recargar pienso masacrarlos.  
Tras unos segundos esperando a que se quedaran si balas.  
Soldado 1: Mierda. Estoy sin balas cúbreme.  
Soldado 2 NO! No pares a recargar, usa la pistola que ya viene.  
Soldado 1: Mier….  
Xero cortó en dos al primer guarda. Y ahora iba a por el otro que había caído al suelo tras retirarse del ataque de Xero.  
Xero: Ábrenos la puerta o te matare muy lentamente.  
Soldado 2: Ah sí… pues que sepas que no pienso hacerlo.  
Xero: Lamentaras haber decidido eso.  
Xero preparo su arma y cuando se disponía a cortarle la cabeza, me fije en un detalle que se me había pasado por alto.  
Yo: Xero, ¡PARA!  
Xero: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es el enemigo.  
Yo: Puede ser, pero antes quiero que lo escanees, he notado algo raro en el.  
Xero: Vaaale. Pero no se que puede ser tan importante como para…. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?  
Askad: Es un nuevo tipo de núcleo energético por lo que se ve a simple vista.  
Yo: Y más potente seguramente.  
Askad: Si. Más potente, más duradero y también más difícil, por no decir imposible, de recargar.  
Xero: Entonces mas a mi favor. Debemos matarlo antes de que use ese núcleo para matarnos.  
Askad: Xero si lo pudiera usar ya lo abría hecho. Seguramente necesite un traje o algo para poder usarlo.  
Xero: Y qué más da. Yo opto por matarlo.  
Askad: Yo le preferiría vivo, para poder examinar ese núcleo.  
Xero: Eso es fácil, se lo separare del cuerpo.  
Yo: No sabemos cómo funciona Xero. Lo mismo si lo matas el núcleo se destruye. Yo opto por que se venga con nosotros.  
Soldado 2: Y porque piensas que yo iba a irme con vosotros.  
Yo: Porque si no lo haces, ya has visto de lo que es capaz.  
Soldado 2: …. De acuerdo, iré con vosotros, pero no esperes que cumpla vuestras órdenes.  
Yo: Lo que tú veas. Solo una cosa más. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Soldado 2: Steven.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capitulo 3: Peligro inminente.**_

Yo: Otro miembro mas para el grupo, si seguimos asi, creo que voy a empezar a plantearme el crear un gremio.

Askad: Haz lo que veas conbeniente, aunque… Me gustaria que tubieras esto.

Yo: Que es?

Askad: Solo podras descargar su contenido cuando acabemos esta mision. Creo que se va a complicar mucho.

No se porque, pero Askad parecia muy preocupado, parecia como si supera que les iba a pasar algo malo. No le pregunte el motivo de porque me dio el chip, pero lo descubriria cuando acabaramos la mision. Hank ya iva a medo camino de las instalaciones, asi que seria menester que nos dieramos prisa.

Askad abrio la puerta, y nos encontramos con la zona de investigacion. Como era de esperar todos estaban aquí. Habia algunos guardas y cientificos.

Soldado 3: Son los enemigos.

Soldado 4: Dispara¡

Soldado 5: NO¡ Es Steven.

Steven: Chicos tranquilos, van conmigo.

Soldado 3: Pero son los enemigos.

Steven: Si, ya han matado a casi todos los guardas quieres pertenecer a ellos?

Soldado 6: Te has unido a ellos, eres un traidor.

Steven: Traidor? Solo hice un pacto para que no me mataran, deberiais hacer lo mismo.

Yo: Que deciis, solo teneis que dejarnos pasar al reactor, y si quereis venir con nosotros.

Soldado 5: …Esta bien, iremos contigo.

Yo: Bien, id al helipuerto, un compañero mio vendra con un helicoptero, nos iremos de aquí antes de que esto explote.

Soldado 4: Estabien, pero antes de irnos a lo mejor te interesa saber que el otro dia encarcelaron a una chica por colarse en las instalaciones.

Soldado 3: Ah, si tienes razon, se llamaba Heather. Intento llevarse algunas armas experimentales ella sola.

Soldado 4: Si, y casi lo consigue. Si vais por ella tened cuidado.

Yo: Gracias por la información. Ire por ella, ahora id al helipuerto.

Soldados: SI SEÑOR¡

Xero, Askad y yo fuimos al reactor, Kary necesitaba la recarga cuanto antes.

¿?: Van a volar este sitio. Sera mejor que no me quede aquí… Dijeron que vendria un helicoptero no? Bien, tendra que ser mio.

Llegamos a la sala del reactor. Askad puso a cargar a Kary, Xero se puso a curiosear un poco con las computadoras. Y yo encontre una cosa interesante en una de las mesas. Al parecer Bio's Int, llevaba intentando dar caza al Auditor mas de 15 años. Por lo que se podria decir que ellos fueron los rebeldes, y aun existian. Tambien estubieron investigando el ataque a la fabrica y la desaparicion del Auditor. Y encontraron la respuesta en uno de los videos.

Habria preferido no verlo. Cuando el Auditor me dio a mi cuando protegi a Hank, una explosion le empujo dentro de mi. Por lo que Leinad en realidad es el Auditor. Pero hasta este mismo dia no parecia recordarlo.

Xero: Chicos, tenemos visita, otra vez.

Askad: De que se trata. Pues por lo que se ve, son mercenarios que vienen buscando algo.

Yo: Y creo que se que es.

Askad: Que?

Yo: Lo que ahora es mi armadura.

Askad: XVI?

Yo: Si. Solo piensa que podria conseguir cualquier ejercito del mundo si se hiciera con el. Aquí han estado intentando derrotar al Auditor desde hae muchi tiempo.

Xero: Eso explica porque tienen información aquí de todos los que han luchado contra el o junto a el. Y mira por donde sales en la liste de heroes de guerra.

Yo: Que?

Xero: Al parecer cuando revelastes donde estaban los reveldes y dejaran en libertad a tu amiga, ella les aviso y derrotaron a todas sus tropas. Dejando al Auditor nada mas que con la ayuda de Jebus y tricky, quien murio en la fabrica.

Yo: Y no olvidemos los robots.

Askad: Tienes razon. Si lo que dijo Hank es cierto todavia puede que los use.

Yo: Bueno id acabando, voy a los calabozos.

Fuy tan rapido como pude y alli estaba Heather.

Heather: Quien demonios eres tu.

Yo: Quien va a sacarte de aquí antes de que esto explote.

Heather: Ah que bien, y querras algo a cambio no?

Yo: Pues ya que lo dices si.

Heather: Pues que sepas que prefiero quedarme aquí si lo que quieres es salir conmigo.

Yo: Que? No espera, no es eso.

Heather: A no? Que pasa que no soy tu tipo? Pues para que te enteres tu tampoco es que seas muy guapo.

Yo: Bueno vale me vas a dejar…

Heather: Y para que te enteres yo ya tengo novio.

Yo: Muy bien. Y ahora me dejas hablar.

Heather: Esta bien. Que quieres.

Yo: Bien, esta vez dejame acabar. Te sacare de aquí, pero a cambio quiero que te unas a mi escuadron.

Heather: Y porque deberia hacerlo.

Yo: Pues, no se tal vez porque si no te dejare aquí y desapareceras con el edificio.

Heather: Y si quisiera desaparecer que.

Yo: …Estaras de broma no?

Heather: Me ves cara de estar bromeando.

Yo: (Esta tia esta loca) Bueno me de igual lo que pienses tras esto.

Heather: Que? Que haces…

Le lance una descarga electrica, y la deje incosciente. Luego abrí la celda y la saque. Cuando volví a la sala del reactor no habia nadie, pero encontre una nota.

De Xero:

Si lees esto sal por patas, Hace 5 minutos que activamos la bomba y el tope esta en 10. Por lo que tienes 5 minutos para llegar tu y la chica al helipuerto.

Yo: … Me cago en… Lo que me faltaba. Si al menos no tuviera que cargar con ella. Hank, se que me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero es una emergencia.

Me teleporte a mi y a Heather al helipuerto.

Hank: Ya era hora de que… JODER… QUE HACE HEATHER AQUÍ.

Yo: La conoces.

Hank: Si, y preferiria que no me viera.

Yo: Tranquilo esta KO.

Hank: Pues venga y sube que quedan dos minutos.

Subi al helicoptero con todos y salimos de alli. Alcanzamos a Kary, Xero, Omega y Askad.

Yo: Anda Askad no sabia que pudieras volar.

Askad: Y no puedo, cogi prestada una mochila propulsora.

Yo: Que vais a hacer ahora.

Omega: Volver a la base. Acabo de informar de que acabamos la mision.

Kary:…. Entendido.

Xero: Eh? Has dicho algo Kary?

Kary: Lo siento chicos pero os tengo que decir adios.

Xero: Que?

Omega: Xero atrás.

Kary lanzo un rayo de energia contra Xero, Omega y Akad.

Askad: Kary que demonios haces.

Kary: Me han ordenado que os desactive y os lleve a la base.

Xero: QUE¡

Omega: Xero, Askad, detrás.

El rayo que Kary lanzo volvio, y les dio a todos. Y ella los cogio al vuelo.

Kary: Mision cumplida.

Base: Muy bien traelos de vuelta.

Kary: Entendido.

Kary se acerco al helicoptero con ellos. Cuando la vi entrar estaba a punto de llorar. Iba preguntarle si estaba bien cuando el chip que me dio Askad empezo a pitar. Saque el chip y lo introduje en el traje.

Daniel si estas leyendo esto, es que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Nos mandaron a esta mision para que murieramos, pero al no hacerlo le han ordenado a Kary que nos lleve de vuelta para hacernos unos ultimos "examenes" para crear automatas.

Seguramente tras eso nos metan en prision y a Kary la modificaran para el combate. En otras palabras, la volveran una sociopata. Con una sed de sangre terrible. Asi que aquí entras tu. Ya que copiastes nuestras habilidades, quiero que te asegures de seguir con las actualizaciones que le iba implantando yo a Kary para que llegue a recuperar toda la memoria, y no se haga malvada.

Por lo que quiero pedirte que te unas a nuestra compañía para estar cerca de ella y que no le hagan nada malo.

El mensaje de dejo sorprendido. Aun sospechando que pasaba no intento impedirlo. Mientras intentaba asimilar completamente lo que acababa de leer.

Heather: Oh mi cabeza… Tu¡

Yo: Oh mierda, (se desperto).

Heather: Tu has sido el que me a dado una descarga y dejado incosciente. Que has hecho, aprovecharte de mi mientras estaba KO. Cierto, esto no va a quedar asi sabes.

Kary se quedo de piedra ante las palabras y el comportamiento de Heather.

Hank: Haber a que viene tanto alboroto aquí de… OH MIERDA.

Hank intento volver a la cabina para que no le vieran.

Heather: Hank? Eres tu.

Hank: Errrr…. Noooooo, nooo. Soy su aprendiz, Deimos.

Heather: Ah si? Y como es que no estas fumando?

Hank: Eeeeemmmmm…. Lo estoy… dejando, si eso, lo estoy dejando.

Heather: Ya claro. Y piensas que me lo voy a creer Hank.

Hank: … Si?

Heather: Pues no. Anda cariñin, ven un ratito conmigo. Y ayudame a darle a este una paliza.

Hank: No pienso acercarme a ti, y a ese que intentas pegar es compañero mio.

Heather: Ahí que bien, mandaste un rescate a por mi, como se nota que me quieres.

Yo: En realidad…

Heather: En realidad iba a venir el verdad, pero como tenia que buscar un transporte para irnos te mando a ti. Es que es tan atento.

Yo: (Pobre Hank)

Hank: Bueno si no os importa yo me vuelvo a la cabina.

Heather: Sin mi no.

Heather se abalanzo sobre Hank y le metio en la cabina del piloto ademas cerro la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara.

Hank: DANIEL¡ POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS SACAME DE AQUIIIII¡

Yo: No puedo, solo puede abrise desde dentro.

Hank: Pues entonces si por casualidad no llego vivo, dale las gracias a Sandford y Deimos por haber sido tan buenos ayudantes.

Yo: No digas eso que no sera para tanto.

Ojala no hubiera dicho esas palabras. No se que haria Heather pero puso el helicoptero boca-abajo. Kary y yo nos dimos con el techo.

Kary: Auch. Esa tia esta loca, que quiere matarnos.

Yo: Si te digo la verdad, empiezo a creer que si.

¿?: Joder, se puede saber quien carajo pilota esto.

Yo: Quien eres tu?

¿?: Me llamo Maria Mercedes. Pero puedes llamarme Maria.

Kary: Y se puede saber que haces aquí?

Maria: Pues ya que preguntas, vengo para quedarme con este helicoptero.

Nos lanzó unos insectos que se quedaron enganchados a la ropa.

Maria: Bien, y ahora estaros quietos o pulsare este boton y explotaran y liberaran un gas toxico.

Yo: Mierda.

Kary: No seras capaz, moririas tu tambien.

Maria: Ponme a prueba.

Otra ves el helicoptero dio otro giro, pero esta vez para ponernos derechos. Y como con el primer giro, otra torta. Aunque no todo fue malo, con este giro, a Maria se le cayo el interruptor al mar.

Maria: O mierda. Una tregua.

Kary: Tregua te voy a dar yo.

Yo: Chicas ya sos vale.

Hank: NOOOOOO, NO TOQUES ESO.

Yo: Y ahora que.

Al parecer Heather habia pulsado el boton de parada total, porque las aspas dejaron de girar y empezamos a caer.

Soldado 3: A BUENAS HORA DIJIMOS QUE FUERA POR ELLA.

Soldado 4: Quien fue el que se lo dijo?

Soldado 6: Fue este idiota.

Soldado 5: No sabia que se comportaria asi.

Maria: QUE NOS LA PEGAMOS¡

El helicoptero, comenzaba a ganar cada vez mas velocidad y no se que estarian haciendo dentro pero no lo ponian en marcha. Ya habiamos perdido mucha altura y no estaba dispuesto a morir por las manias de una chica. Eche la puerta abajo, y Hank estaba peor que en toda su vida. Estaba tirado en el suelo, con marcas de pintalabios por toda la cara, y ademas Heather estaba encima de el, para que no se le escapara.

Hank: A….. Ayudame.

Yo: Por dios Hank, mira que te e visto luchar contra un monton de gente, pero como ahora no te habia visto nunca.

Heather: Te importa dejarnos solos.

Yo: Por supuesto señoria, pero digame que asientos quiere para ver como nos estrellamos.

Heather: Que nos vamos a estrellar? Y a que esperas para sacarnos de aquí.

Yo: Ah, y encima me cargas a mi con el muerto no?

No me quedaba mas remedio. Reuni a todos, nos teletransportamos a mi base.

Hank: Gracias a Dios.

Heather: Guau, como lo has hecho, repitelo.

Soldado 3: Alguien me puede decir donde esta el baño:

Sandford: Por allí.

Deimos: Joder Daniel, se puede saber a cuantas personas traes?

Heather: Esas voces.

Hank: CORRED¡ HEATHER ESTA AQUÍ¡

Sadnford y Deimos: QUE¡

Ambos salieron corriendo. Con lo grande que era la base, ya cualquiera los encontraba.

Estaban todos tan pedientes de ella que nadie noto lo mas obvio salvo kary.

Kary: Daniel estas bien, llevas un buen rato sin decir nada.

La armadura empezo a caerse a pedazos y yo cai al suelo en cuanto se desmonto. El indicador de energia paso a transdformarse en un reloj de pulsera y estaba al minimo.

Kary: DANIEL¡

Ante el grito de kary, todos los presentes pasaron a prestarme atención. El 1º en venir fue Hank seguido por Maria. Los demas se quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer.

Hank: Mierda ya ha perdido el 98% de la energia.

Maria: Y porque no lo recargais.

Hank: No tenemos forma de hacerlo. Ademas si no lo hacemos en los proximos 5 min entrara en coma y el auditor sera libre.

Maria: Yo puedo fabricar un aparato para recargarselo pero necesitó algo mas de tiempo.

Hank: No puedo conseguirte nada de tiempo. Si entra en coma, al recargarlo se despertara pero el auditor abra escapado.

Maria: Odio cuando me meten prisa.

Maria se puso a trabajar tan rapido como podia y con ayuda de sus spybugs.

Cuando solo faltaban 30 segundos, vino con un prototipo que me conecto en el brazo. Y lo puso en marcha.

Desgraciadamente, al hacerlo el aparato exploto.

Maria: Maldita sea. Te dije que necesitaba mas tiempo.

Hank: Y yo te dije que no podia conseguirtelo.

Hank fue corriendo a un boton de alarma que habia y lo activo.

Hank: A todos los presentes venid rapidamente a la enfermeria es urgente, traed armas.

Todos se presentaron en la sala a tiempo para ver como la armadura empezaba a desprender humo.

Poco despues la armadura se desintegro y aparecio el auditor.

Auditor: Al fin libre. Y ademas tengo hasta recibimiento que amable por vuetra parte. Pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para vosotros.

Hank: Con que no eh? Piensas que te bamos a dejar ir asi como asi.

Auditor: Si aprecias en algo la vida de tu amigo si.

Hizo aparecer una bola de fuego que lanzo contra mi. Se quedo a varios centimetros por encima mia.

Auditor: Si alguno intenta seguirme la hago explotar y os podeis despedir de el.

Hank: Maldita sea.

Soldado 3: Lo tengo a tiro.

Soldado 4: Shhh. Baja la voz.

Soldado 6: Intenta atinar, es el unico localizador que tenemos aparte de este otro para que Steven nos encuentre.

Auditor: Bien, me marcho.

Hizo explotar la esfera y el fuego cayó sobre mi.

Hank: NOOO¡

Hank me saco de ella tan rapido como pudo.

Soldado 5: Traigo agua.

Apagaron el fuego, aparte de unas pocas quemaduras estaba intacto.

Soldado 3: Al menos hemos sacado algo bueno de todo esto.

Hank: Ah si? Y que es?

Soldado 6: Conseguimos implantarle un localizador a ese monstruo.

Soldado 4: Y Steven viene hacia aquí.

Kary: Eso si son buenas noticias. Steven tiene tambien un nucleo, podra recargarle.

Soldado 3: Estara al llegar.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que Steven llegó.

Steven: Al fin os encuentro. Y Daniel?

Hank: Alli en la cama. Sin energia.

Steven: Y porque no se levanta?

Hank: Esta en coma, hasta que no le recarguemos el nucleo no despertara.

Maria: Esta vez si funcionara, es un intercambiador de energia. Traspasaras parte de la tuya a Daniel. Y tu te recargaras de esto otro.

Steven: Que es eso?

Maria: Es un recargador por impacto. Cada vez que te golpeen te recargaras.

Hank: Muy bien, explicale eso luego y centremonos ahora mismo en Daniel.

Steven se conecto en el nucleo el traspasador de energia. A mi me lo conectaron en la cabeza. Maria lo puso en marcha, y esta vez funciono. El indicador empezo a cargarse muy rapido. Llego al 100% en 5 minutos.

Hank: Steve menudo nucleo llevas, si que es potente.

Steve: Pues me lo implanto karolain, por eso te mande la direccion de donde trabajaba cuando encontraste a Daniel.

Maria: Estoooo, Hank.

Hank: Que pas… JODER.

Al estar cargado al maximo empece a flotar en el aire y al igual que cuando XVI encerro al Auditor dentro de mi, una luz me rodeo. La armadura volvio a montarse de nuevo pieza a pieza. Aunque el indicador se quedo en mi brazo esta vez.

Yo: Que demonios a pasado.

Hank: El auditor a escapado y tu entraste en coma.

Yo: Oh oh. Esto es muy malo. Pero peor sera si Kary no lleva ya a esos 3 a su cuartel.

Kary: Oh no, es verdad. Si no estoy alli en 3 minutos pueden hacerme un consejo de guerra.

Yo: Tranquilar llegaremos a tiempo. Chicos quiero que sigais al Auditor y me mandeis informacion de que hace, que come que respira, todo. Entendido.

Hank: Si.

Sandford y deimos (Desde un interfono): Entendido. Heather: Os encontre. S/D: Mierda/ Corre por tu vida.

Cogi a kary de la mano y agarramos entre los 2 a los otros 3 y nos teleportamos a la puerta de su base.

Oficial: Señor, acaban de aparecer 5 personas en el radar. 4 de ellos son de los nuestros.

Administrador: Activad las camaras de seguridad exteriores.

Oficial: Como usted mande señor.

Activaron las camaras y nos enfocaron.

Kary: Que raro, nunca suelen encer las camaras exteriores.

Yo: Seguramente con vosotros no porque sabran quienes sois, lo abran echo por mi.

Oficial: Señor, es un muchacho con una armadura y según parece tiene un nucleo energetico, al igual que los demas.

Adminstrador: Es de los nuestros?

Oficial: No mi señor, lo habrian reconocido como aliado los escaners.

Administrador: Entoces dejadlos pasar, y cuando esten dentro cerrad las puertas y matad al chico.

Oficial: Entendido señor. A todas las unidades, preparense en el patio interior, tenemos que abatir a un robot, posiblemente hostil. A kary y los demas no deben tocarlos. Solo a el.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO**_

Hank: Por dios heather estate ya quieta.

Heather: Es que me aburro, hagamos algo.

Hank: La ultima vez que hicimos algo juntos, acabe con una bomba en la cabeza.

Heather: Joooo. Y vosotros chicos.

Sandford: A mi no me mires. Casi consigues que me atropeye un coche la otra vez.

Deimos: Y a mi hicistes que me dieran una paliza.

Heather: Sabeis que fue sin querer. Vengaaaaaa. Que me aburrooooo.

Hank: Pues busca algo que hacer la base es grande.

Heather: Esta bien. Seguro que hay algo interesante por aquí.

Estubo recorriendo toda la base, habitacion por habitacion. Al final si que encontro algo para hacer.

Heather: Anda, hola María. Que bien te veo.

María: Dejame sola, estoy ocupada.

Heather: Está bien. En que?

María: No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora LARGO¡

Heather: Esta bien. No hay porque ponerse así.

Heather se fue a dar otra vuelta por la base.

María: Espero que no me interrumpa nadie mas. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado ahora, si no mezclo con cuidado esto podria explotar.

María empezo a mezclar ambos quimicos.

Heather: María, mira que cosa mas interesante me he encontrado.

María: No te dije que me dejaras en paz.

Heather: Ya lo se, pero queria enseñarte esto.

María: Y que… Suelta. Eso. Ahora. Mismo.

Heather: Porque? Solo es un botoncito.

María: Mira hagamos una cosa. Tu me das el botoncito y yo te doi estos spybugs para que estes entretenida.

Heather: Guay, aquí lo tienes.

Heather se fue con los spybugs. A los que maria les habia quitado los explosivos y el veneno. Pero aun asi.

María: Al fin algo de tranquilidad.

Hank: HEATHER NO LOS METAS…

Se oyo una explosion tremenda. Y por culpa de la explosion María mezclo mal los componentes.

María: Juro que un dia de estos la mato.

Y hubo otra explosion.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO. En la entrada del patio interior.**_

Kary: Que raro. Esto esta demasiado tranquilo. Normalmente habria algunos soldados entrenando aquí.

Yo: Estaran de reunion. O esperando para coger a estos 3. Que por cierto. PORQUE TENGO QUE CARGAR YO CON ELLOS¡

Kary: Facil. Porque eres mi acompañante, y porque si no lo haces lo mas seguro es que te ataquen.

Yo: Ya. Claro. Pero podrias llevar al menos a uno.

Kary: Deja de quejarte. Si ya hemos llegado, que mas quieres.

Oficial: Tropas apunten.

Yo: Por el amor de dios. Se puede saber esto a que viene.

Kary: Como sospechabas. Lo de las camaras era raro y mas aun que no hubiera nadie.

Yo: Y por eso hay aquí todo un ejercito no?

Kary: Es igual yo me encargo. Escuchadme todos. Este que me acompaña es Daniel y me a ayudado a traerlos hasta aquí.

Oficial: Kary aparta, son ordenes del administrador. Tenemos que abatirlo.

Yo: Menudo problema.

Me acerque a kary.

Yo: (susurrando) Kary, te dejo aquí a estos tres. Mas tarde volvere cuando se hayan calmado un poco las cosas.

Kary: (Susurrando) Esta bien. Pero como me encontraras aquí dentro. Esto es mas grande que tu base.

Yo: (susurrando) Toma esto. Es un spybug localizador. Transmitira tu ubicación en todo momento.

Kary: (Susurrando) Esta bien, pero no tardes. No se que haran con ellos ni conmigo.

Oficial: Dejad de cuchichear. Soldado, abrid fuego sobre Daniel.

Empezaron a disparar, pero dieron al aire, ya que me habia teleportado de vuelta a la base. Aparecí justo en la entrada, pero me vino un olor a quemado de pronto. Entre corriendo para ver que habia pasado.

Yo: Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí.

Hank: Prengutale a Heather.

Yo: Que a hecho esta vez.

Hank: Que, que a echo. Pues veras le pidio prestados unos Spybugs a María.

Yo: Los a echo explotar no?

Hank: Si, pero al parecer María les quito los explosivos.

Yo: Entonces como los reventó.

Hank: Pues veras… Los metio en los enchufes para ver que habia dentro.

Yo: Eso quiere decir… Sandford haz un analisis del edificio.

Sandford: Daniel, malas noticias. Los pisos superiores estan sin luz y en uno de los pisos inferiores hay un incendio y una habitacion destruida.

Yo: Voy para alla ahora mismo. María esta alli abajo.

Heather: Voy contigo.

Steven: Yo tambien.

Yo: Cuando has llegado?

Steven: Es dificil no ver la cortina de humo que sale del edificio. Por suerte cree una esfera de invisibildad. No durara mas de una hora asi que daros prisa.

Bajamos los 3 a los pisos inferiores. Steven uso un rayo de hielo que tenia la armadura para apagar las llamas. Yo y Heather fuimos en busca de María.

Yo: Donde era.

Heather: Por aquí.

Yo: Malditasea hay mucho humo, no veo nada.

Cuando giramos una esquina, donde se encontraba el cuarto de María, me dispararon. La bala me dio en una pierna.

Heather: Daniel¡

Yo: Tranquila estoy bien. María, no dispares somos nosotros.

María: Nosotros? Aquí no hay nosotros, solo yo.

Volvio a disparar pero esta vez a Heather.

Heather: María te has vuelto loca o que?

María: Loca, puede ser. El dolor, la locura. Me hacen fuerte.

Yo: María eso no es cierto. Antes eras mas fuerte.

María: Mientes. Si fuera asi podria haberme quedado con el helicoptero.

Yo: (Que raro, oigo algo mas aparte de su voz, ademas la placa a cambiado de color)

María: Ademas vosotros no podeis impedir que vuelva con mi creador.

Yo: (Su creador…¡?) Heather, María esta siendo controlada. Hay que detenerla.

María: No pienso dejar que pareis a mi creación. MORID¡

Steven: Ni se te ocurra.

Steven lanzo un rayo de hielo a sus manos haciendo que no pudiera disparar. Y Heather le dio con una tuberia que cojio en la cabeza. No la mató, pero quedo incosciente. Pasaron 12h antes de que María despertara.

María: Que ha pasado? Donde estoy?

Hank: Tranquila, estas en la enfermeria. Te descontrolaste un poco y Heather te dejo fuera de combate.

María: Ya lo recuerdo. Pero y Daniel, recuerdo que le dispare.

Hank: Esta fuera. Lleva alli ya 2 horas.

María: Puedo, levantarme?

Hank: Claro, si te lo permiten las fuerzas.

María salio de la enfermeria y se dirigio al exterior. Como Hank dijo estaba alli sentado sobre unas cajas. Ella se acerco a mi por la espalda.

Yo: Veo que ya te has recuperado.

María: Como sabias que era yo?

Yo: Hank suele a veces hablar mas de la cuenta.

María: Como esta tu pierna?

Yo: Bien, me curo muy rapido.

María: Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Yo: No hay nada que perdonar. Al fin y al cabo no eras tu misma.

María: No, te equivocas si que lo era.

Yo: Anda ven.

Tendí mi mano desde lo alto de las cajas para que subiera. María me dio la mano y subio. Y se sento junto a mi.

Yo: Ahora explicame que quieres decir con que eras tu.

María: Veras… Esta placa que llevo oculta un nucleo que me colocó mi padre para guardar planos de todo tipo armas y accesorios de combate. Pero a veces, empieza a hacerme mucho daño y empiezo a oir voces, que no se porque me siento impulsada a obedecer.

Yo: Lo que me imaginaba.

María: Que quieres decir?

Yo: En el helicoptero cuando me agarrastes del brazo copie tus poderes. En ese momento empece a sospechar que tu tambien eras como yo y Steven. Pero lo pase por alto. Pero hoy me lo has confirmado.

María: Bueno, solo venia tambien para decirte que me voy.

Yo: Porque? Por lo que ha pasado. No importa.

María: No lo entiendes. Podria volver a pasar.

Yo: Bueno pues haz lo que veas. No pienso retenerte.

María: Gracias por entenderlo.

María bajo de las cajas y se puso en camino. Yo antes de que se alejara mucho lance un localizador sobre ella. Se engancho en su pelo.

Y esperé unas horas. No quise decirselo a nadie porque tenia sospechas de que le hiba a pasar algo malo. Se fue a una ciudad a 60 Km de la base. A un teatro que estaba abandonado. Ya solo quedaba ir y asegurarme. Así que me teletransporte a la entrada del teatro. Del interor venia una musica muy triste asi que entre sin hacer mucho ruido. Vi a María sentada en el piano tocando. Y a otra persona en la pasarela mirandola. Asi que me escondi.

¿?: Sabia que te encontraria aquí.

María: Quien eres muestrate.

¿?: Hay que ver. Es asi como recives a tu padre.

María: Mi padre murio hace mucho tiempo.

¿?: Te equivocas. Iban a hacerlo pero tu me liberaste.

María: Eso no es cierto. Yo no pude hacer nada por salvar a mi padre.

¿?: Eso crees. Pues para tu información soy yo el que te habla cuando entras en colera. Soy yo el que te ordena hacer esas cosas. Soy yo quien te puso ese nucleo y esa placa en el ojo.

María: No es posible. Ademas como puedes demostrar que eres tu.

¿?: Me apodaron el rojo, ya que la unidad de improbabilidad que fabrique para el sheriff, hizo que el cielo se volviera rojo.

María: Entonces, si eres mi padre porque me abandonastes. Y porque me obligas a hacer estas cosas.

Yo: Yo mismo lo diré. Por lo que llevas tras la placa. Quiere mas lo que esconde ese nucleo que a ti. Y mata a todo aquel que supone una amenaza para la seguridad del dispositivo.

Rojo: No te equivocaste demasiado. Desde que María se fue contigo has sido un estorbo para mis planes. Deberia haberte matado allí abajo. Pero tu amigo se lo impidio. Pero ahora estas solo. María matalo.

María: No pienso hacerlo.

Rojo: Vas a desobecer a tu padre muy bien.

Rojo saco de su traje un mando que puso en marcha. María empezo a gritar de dolor y la placa cambio de color.

Rojo: Bien probemos de nuevo. María MATALO¡

Y María sacó todos sus Spybugs y me los lanzo. Saco su detonador y los hizo explotar. Me dio de lleno y sali disparado hacia la entrada y el golpe me dejo bastante malherido.

Rojo: Bien echo querida. Ahora rematalo.

María: Eso esta echo.

María saco un cuchillo imbuido con nanomaquinas. En otras palabras si me daba, las nanomaquinas consumirian todas las partes electronicas que llevara. Me puse de pie con mis ultimas fuerzas. La explosion dejo al minimo mis reservas de energia. Cuando todo parecia perdido, la armadura se separo de mi.

XVI: Yo la retengo, ve por su padre.

Yo: XVI, ESTAS VIVO¡

XVI: Lo he estado todo el rato, pero el Auditor me sello en la armadura. Cuando el se fue recupere el control de esta. Y ahora voy a ayudarte como antes.

Yo: Bien amigo, pero recuerda que no lo hace porque ella quiera.

Fui a por su padre, este guardo el mando en su chaqueta y sacó una pistola.

Rojo: Si sigues acercandote te matare.

Yo: Ya ves que problema.

Saque mi arma y dispare a su corazon. Calló al suelo. Pero no muerto, ya que en vez de a el, le di al controlador.

María: Eh? XVI que haces aquí. Y que demonios estoy haciendo.

Rojo: Maldito seas, esta es la ultima vez que estropeas mis planes.

Yo: Pues nos vemos en el infierno.

Rojo saco una pistola que no habia visto nunca. Me disparo pero en vez de balas, salio un rayo que me levanto en el aire. El dolor era insoportable.

María: Daniel¡ Padre para ya.

Rojo: Ni lo sueñes, pienso matarlo y tu vendras conmigo.

Yo: No pienso dejar que le hagas mas daño.

Rojo: Y como piensas impedirlo eh?

Yo: Asi.

Saque un Pulsador del bolsillo.

Rojo: Imposible.

Empezo a rebuscar en su chaleco y saco el controlador. Y yo pulse el detonador.

Rojo: NOOOOO.

Una explosion de dio de lleno y despues fue transportado muy lejos.

XVI: Daniel como estas.

Yo: Pues se podria decir que frito. El nucleo esta sin energia, por lo que no puedo curarme, asi que creo que esto es un adios.

María: Despues de lo que has hecho hoy no pienso dejarte morir.

Yo: Estoy muy mal, no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme.

Kary: Es aquí.

Oficial: Cojed a Daniel rapido, hay que llevarlo a la enfermeria.

XVI: Kary como nos has encontrado.

Kary: Porque Daniel me aviso de lo que pasaba antes de venir.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capitulo 4: Evitando el desastre.**_

Recupere el conocimiento varias horas despues en la base. Estaba recuperado y mi nucleo recargado. Pero me notaba algo raro. Un hombre vino a visitarme cuando me desperte.

Administrador: Al fin despiertas.

Yo: Que me habeis hecho.

Administrador: Simplemente, recargarte el nucleo y curar tus heridas.

Yo: (No se porque pero no me lo creo)… Esta bien. Que tengo que hacer ahora?

Adminstrador: Vamos a hacerte unas pruebas para confirmar que estas en perfectas condiciones.

Yo: Me dareis mi armadura?

Administrador: Me temo que no. Estamos investigando su estructura y funcionamientos.

Yo: Esta bien. Pero a cambio quiero ir a donde vaya kary.

Administrador: Que pasa le has cogido cariño a esa ciborg? Es que te gusta?

Yo: No es eso. Simplemente quiero estar con ella.

Administrador: Lo que pides no es mucho, asi que esta bien, puedes ir donde vaya ella.

Solo con eso me bastaba. Podria cumplir con lo que Askad me encomendo, pero necesitaba llegar a mi armadura para coger el chip. El Administrador no me iba a dejar acercarme a la armadura, asi que debia pensar alguna manera de llegar. Iban pasando los dias. Estando con ella me aseguraba que no la actualizaban, pero seguia sin poder llegar a la armadura. Un dia cuando volvi a mi cuarto, sobre la cama habia una nota.

Daniel he conseguido lo que necesitas, ahora ten cuidado porque sospechan algo de ti. Nos vemos cuando termine de investigar una cosa.

-Steve

Daniel: Pero si es el chip. Gracias Steve, estes donde estes ahora mismo.

Oficial: (Llamando a la puerta) Daniel, el Administrador solicita tu presencia ahora mismo.

Daniel: (Esto es mucha casualidad) Ya voy.

No me creia que estubiera pasandome esto. No quise dejarlo en la habitación por si les daba por registrarla, y si la llevo encima lo mismo me registran. No me quedó otra opcion. Me hice una raja en la mano con una navaja que tenia siempre, y meti el chip en la mano. Para cuando llegue al despacho la herida ya habia sanado.

Administrador: Me han informado de una entrada no autorizada en la sala donde esta tu armadura. Has tenido algo que ver?

Yo: No señor, puede preguntar a Kary, estube toda la tarde con ella y acabó de volver al dormitorio.

Administrador: Espero que nunca te pillemos cerca de esa sala. Solo te aviso, dare orden de que te maten.

Yo: (Que le estaran haciendo a mi armadura) De acuerdo señor.

Salí de alli y fui en busca de Kary.

Yo: Kary espera un momento.

Kary: Anda Daniel, querias algo?

Yo: Si, puedes venir a mi cuerto? Tengo una cosa para ti.

Kary: Es que ahora mismo voy al despacho del Administrador.

Yo: Solo seran 5 minutos, te lo prometo.

Kary: Esta bien. Pero si me regañan luego, dire que es culpa tuya.

Yo: Me arriesgare.

Kary vino conmigo a mi habitacion. Luego siguiendo las instrucciones que lei cuando meti el chip en el traje (Despues de sacarmelo de la mano), desactive a Kary. Introduje el chip donde decian las instrucciones (Como se le ocurre a Askad poner en ahí el actualizador) El chip descargo toda la informacion y se desintegro. En otras palabras, no quedo ni rastro de que se hubiera hecho ningun cambio. Volví a activar a Kary.

Kary: Que me ha pasado?

Yo: No se, te sentastes y te quedaste como ida.

Kary: Ahí si. Es que ultimamente no se que pasa que me noto muy cansada.

Yo: Ah si, pues que se te pasé pronto.

Kary: Bueno me pongo en marcha, el Administrador me espera.

Ahora que Kary estaba actualizada y fuera de peligro. Podia separarme de ella y centrarme en liberar a los chicos. Pero ahora siempre tenia a una guardia detrás de mi todo el dia. Empece a sospechar que me estaban vigilando por orden del Administrador. Hasta que una noche.

Yo: Ojala los guardias tubieran que hacer algo para que se fueran de la puerta y poder entrar yo.

¿?: Y a que viene tanto interes en ir a por ellos?

Yo: Pero que? Un momento, tu eres la que llebava siguiendome estos dias.

¿?: Si. Es que estabas llamando bastante la atencion. Asi que me ofreci voluntaria para seguirte.

Yo: Y vas a contar lo que sabes?

¿?: Veras, aunque sigo ordenes del Adminstrador, ahí una persona que me ha dicho que no te delate.

Yo: Quien si puedo saberlo?

¿?: Un amigo tuyo. Deimos.

Yo: Entonces tu eres?

¿?: Soy Dina una buena amiga de Deimos.

Steven: Daniel, ya tengo lo que necesitaba. Eh? Y esta quien es?

Yo: Es dina, una buena amiga de Deimos.

Steven: Esto Daniel. Puedes acercarte un momento.

Yo: Claro.

Steven: (Susurrado) Como si no tubieramos ya bastante con Heather, vas a meter a otra mas. Como sea igual que Heather.

Dina: He oido bien, Heather esta con vosotros.

Yo: (Menudo oido) Si porque.

Dina: Porque quiero vengarme por hacer que le metiran una paliza a Deimos.

Steven: Retiro lo dicho. Que de venga.

Yo: Vale, pero centremonos en esto. Necesito mi armadura y sacar a los chicos del calabozo. Alguna idea para hacer que los guardias abandonen sus puestos.

Dina: Yo puedo encargarme del generador

Steven: Yo puedo colarme en la sala de armas y hacerla explotar.

Yo: Bien, id llendo, os dare la señal cuando este en posicion.

Todos nos pusimos en marcha. Dina coloco cargas en el generador y Steve en la sala de munición. Luego ambos fueron a la entrada de prision.

Guarda: Anda Dina, y este?

Dina: Un imbecil que ha intentado robarnos. Vengo a meterlo en el calabozo.

Guardia: Muy bien pasa.

**Mientras tanto.**

Yo: Kary, puedes venir.

Kary: No puedo me han mandado que destruya las armaduras de los chicos.

Yo: No lo hagas, y ven, es urgente.

Kary: Que porque?

Yo: Vamos a liberar a los chicos y a largarnos todos de aquí.

Kary: Quieres que traicione a mi empresa.

Yo: Kary, tu empresa esta bajo las ordenes del Auditor. No dejes que te haga como ellos.

Kary: Se que tu no tienes motivos para mentirme, pero no me creo que trabajen para el Auditor.

Yo: Ah no? Ven conmigo.

Fuimos frente a la puerta de la sala de la armadura.

Yo: Activadlos.

Hubo 2 explosiones y todo se quedo a oscuras. Todos los guardias salieron al exterior por un posible ataque.

Mientras Kary y yo entramos por la armadura.

Yo: Mira lo que hacian con mi armadura:

Kary: Oh no… No tenia ni idea.

Frente a nosotros habia 10 robots con el mismo aspecto que yo con mi armadura.

Yo: Ahora espera aquí. Cojo el traje y nos vamos.

Cogí el traje y me lo puse. Lance tambien una bomba que destruyo a todas las copias. A todas menos a una que se habia puesto en marcha.

Yo: Mierda. Kary ven aquí rapido.

Kary vino corriendo, pero estaba asustada y se puso detrás de mi. Rapidamente, agarre su brazo.

Yo: Deseame suerte.

Kary: Que quieres … No, No lo hagas.

Teletrasporte a Kary a una estacion de tren de una ciudad cercana. Cuando miro su mano vio una nota mia.

Kary quedate ahí hasta que lleguen Steven y Dina.

-Dan

Yo: Muy bien, veamos ahora de lo que eres capaz.

**Mientras tanto.**

Steven: Chicos como estais.

Omega: Daniel? Eres tu?

Steven: No, soy Steven un amigo suyo. Vengo con una amiga para sacaros de ahí.

Omega: Bien daos prisa, pero donde esta Daniel.

Dina: Esta aquí tambien, solo que el ha ido por su armadura.

Askad: O no. Si se la han quitado, habran echo copias de el.

Xero: No tendra porblema en cargarsela.

Dina: En realidad si que tendra.

Askad: Explicate.

Dina: Cuando le recargaron el nucleo, le pusieron un limitador de energia.

Xero: Y eso que quiere decir.

Omega: Quiere decir que necesita ayuda.

Steven: Vamos venid se donde esta.

Todos fueron corriendo donde yo estaba.

Omega: Daniel estas bien?

Yo: (Mientras sujetaba los brazos de mi copia) Si. Estoy perfectamente.

Xero: Venimos a ayudarte.

Yo: Si? Perfecto, entonces quedaos quietos.

Askad: Para que?

Solte a mi copia y fui hacia ellos. A Steven y Dina los mande con Kary. Y a Omega, Xero y Askad a un Hotel de la misma ciudad donde estaba Kary.

Omega: Maldita sea. Debio dejarnos ayudarle.

Askad: Al contrario. Nos ha hecho un gran favor.

Xero: Porque?

Askad: Mirad esto.

Omega: Son lo que creo que son.

Askad: Si. Armaduras cervicales. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Y ahí una para cada uno.

Xero pasame la mia.

Askad: Aun no podemos ponernoslas.

Omega: Askad tiene razon, deben pasar aun unas 3h para que podemos ponernoslas.

**De vuelta a la base.**

Yo: Te han creado bien, pero se todo lo que eres capaz de hacer.

De sus ojos salieron unos rayos que destrozaron una pared entera.

Yo: Vale, eso no se hacerlo yo.

Administrador: De verdad creias que la ibamos a hacer a tu imagen y semejanza. Si tiene tus poderes, pero ademas tiene algunos extras que le dan ventaja sobre ti.

Yo: Mierda.

Administrador: Ahora que lo sabes no nos eres util. Matalo.

Yo: Pues siento defraudarte pero me las piro.

Me teleporte a la estacion de metro.

Kary: Daniel. Estas bien.

Yo: Si, lo estoy. Steven tienes lo que te pedi.

Steven: Si aquí lo tienes. Pero no se para que lo quieres.

Yo: Todo a su momento, si lo que sospecho es cierto me hara falta.

Busque la señal del Spybug que le puse a Maria. Seguia en el teatro, asi que me teleporte. Una vez en el teatro, vi en el piano una nota con unas coordenadas. Fui hacia ellas y acabe en una base abandonada. Habia otras coordenadas ademas de la cara de un zombie. Antes de teleportarme, unos zombies pararecieron. Me cargue unos pocos y me teleporte. Acabe en un bosque muy oscuro. Busque la siguente pista, y la encontre. Pero de pornto aparecio un tio muy alto sin cara que venia corriendo hacia a mi. Me teleporte de nuevo a las coordenadas. Y acabe en un cementerio. Maria estaba alli.

Yo: Maria estas bien.

Maria: Daniel¡ Estas vivo que alegria.

Vino y me dio un abrazo.

Yo: Y bien que has descubierto.

Maria: Pues veras, mi padre esta trabajando en un proyecto para resucitar a mi madre y convertirla en un arma mas "perfecta" que la que soy yo.

Yo: Eso esta bien no? Asi te deja en paz.

Maria: No lo es, porque resulta que necesita el nucleo y para cogerlo tendria que arrancarme la placa, lo cual me mataria si no se hace bien.

Yo: Pues vamos a por el y no le dejemos acabarla.

Maria: Esta bien. Esta en aquella catacumba.

Ambos entramos y lo encontramos frente a un cadaver.

Rojo: Te estaba esperando María, pero a ti no maldito entrometido.

Saco un arma y me disparo. La bala salio despedida en otra direccion gracias a una nueva habilidad que aprendi de Steven.

Rojo: Buen truquito, pero haber como te libras de esto.

Saco otro controlador.

María: Oh no. Daniel debes irte antes de que empiece.

Yo: Tranquila, esta vez no pasara nada.

Rojo: Maria, matalo.

María: No… Los dolores vuelven.

Yo: Olvidate del dolor y descansa.

Le inyecte a maria un somnifero, dejandola dormida la cogi antes de que cayera y la deje en el suelo.

Rojo: Como te atreves. Pienso hacer que lo pagues.

Yo: Esta vez no viejo.

Rojo: Que es eso? que vas a hacer?

Yo: Nada. Solo pienso encerrar tu alma en esta esfera.

Lanze la esfera al aire y le lance un rayo. La esfera empezo a brillar y salio despedida por el padre de Maria. Un rayo salio de la esfera y dio a Rojo que empezo a hacerse pequeño, hasta que fue lo bastante pequeño como para que la esfera lo absorviera.

Yo: Te condeno a vivir aquí encerrado hasta el dia de tu muerte.

Rojo: Maldito seas.

Una vez atrapado, cogí a maria y la lleve a la estacion.

Steven: Que le ha pasado?

Yo: Tranquilo, solo esta dormida.

Dina: Cuando despertara.

Yo: Dentro de poco. Cuidad de ella, volvere pronto.

Sali de la estacion, pero habria preferido no hacerlo. Me tope con 8 Chicas que sacaron sus armas y se disponian a matarme.

Cristina: Vaya, mira lo que hemos pescado. Uno de esos ciborgs del Auditor.

Yo: Te equivocas no soy un…

Cristina: Silencio. Aquí quien habla soy yo. Y solo podras hablar si te doy permiso esta claro.

Yo: S….si.

Steven: Daniel puedeeees…. Uy.

Cristina: Un momento. Te llamas Daniel.

Yo; Si.

Cristina: Por casualidad fuiste miembro de una faccion rebelde contra el Auditor.

Yo: Si, pero eso fue hace tiempo ya.

Cristina: No me reconoces?

Yo: Pues… Asi de primeras…. No espera, no puede ser.

Cristina: Soy yo, Cristina, aunque un poquito cambiada como veras.

Yo: Un poquito bastante. Cuentame que ha pasado y quienes son estas amigas tuyas.

Cristina: Este no es el mejor momento. Han detectado un gran ejercito viendo hacia aquí.

El Administrador habia mobilizado todas las tropas para cazarnos a todos. Omega, Xero y Askad se pusieron sus armadura en cuanto estubieron cargadas. Pero sus armas estaban bloqueadas y solo se desbloqueaban si mataban gente. Cristina mando irse a las chicas ya que iba a ser demasiado peligroso. Pero ellas digeron que volverian con refuerzos. Kary estaba con María que desperto justo cuando las tropas llegaban y Steven y yo, defendiamos la entrada del metro.

Steven: Que raro, parece que no vienen las tropas.

Yo: Si vienen, pero estan liados con Omega, Xero y Askad.

Steven: Ah, entonces que hacemos aquí?

Yo: Esperar a eso.

Por el fondo de la calle, aparecio una copia de mi. A mitad de camino, empezo a formarse una copia exacta de mi armadura alrededor de el. Justo antes de llegar a nosotros desaparecio.

Steven: Donde fue?

Yo:… Arriba.

Mi clon cayo sobre nosotros, pero nos dio tiempo a esquivarlo. Como era de esperar su nucleo era mucho mas potente y duradero que el mio y el de Steven juntos. Por lo que se podia teleportar y lanzar ataques sin parar.

Clon Daniel: Que hay hermano.

Steven: Increible, si hasta habla.

Clon Daniel: Claro que hablo, y puedo hacer muchas mas cosas. Pero ya que estamos aquí, quiero que me entretengais.

Yo: Como? No estas aquí para matarnos?

Clon Daniel: Si estoy aquí para mataros, pero no a vosotros, pero ya que os he encontrado, porque no? De todas formas, si os mato no habra quien me impida llevarme a Kary y matar a Maria.

Yo: Se puede saber que tienes en contra de maria.

Clon Daniel: Con ella nada, pero mi creador quiere lo que esconde tras el ojo.

Yo: Como puede saber el Administrador eso?

Clon Daniel: Cuando fuiste con María por su padre, al verte el mismo nos lo dijo.

María: No es posible. Si el queria este nucleo mas que a su vida.

Clon Daniel: Anda María si estas aquí. Asi me ahorras el buscarte.

El clon se teletransporto, yo sabia que hiba ha hacer, asi que cogí a maria del brazo. Como imaginaba, fui teletransportado, con ella.

Clon Daniel: Como era de esperar pensamos lo mismo, para algo somos iguales.

Yo: María quedate cerca mia. Si te separas puede volver a usar el mismo truco.

María: No quiero que estes todo el rato preocupado por mi.

María, metio la mano en uno de mis bolsillos y saco un spybug localizador.

María: Si me lleva, lo activo y me encuentras.

Daniel: Esta bien. Pero recuerda que no puedo teleportarme mucho como mucho una o dos veces.

Clon Daniel: Siento decirte que no puedes hacerlo mas veces.

Yo: Que quieres decir?

Clon Daniel: De verdad creias que el Administrador no hiba a ponerte una medida de seguridad por si le traicionabas? Te ha puesto un limitador de energia, por lo que aun estando a maxima potencia, no podras hacer apenas nada.

Yo: Crees que no contaba con ello?

Cogí de mi bolsillo una granada PEM.

Clon Daniel: Loco, si usas eso nos mataras a los tres.

Yo: Pues vete y no lo usare.

Clon Daniel: Que te lo has creido.

Volvio a teleportarse por maria.

Yo: María dame la mano.

Maria me dio la mano, y cuando el iba a cogerla, la aparte y me lance a por el. Impacte con el clon y ambos caimos desde lo alto del edificio en que nos encontrabamos.

Clon Daniel: No creas que has acabado conmigo.

Yo: En realidad si.

Active la granada PEM. El exploto, y la explosion, me hizo atravesar los cristales del edificio. Seguia vivo, pero paralizado y malherido.

María vino hacia donde yo estaba y activo el localizador. Se quedó junto a mi por si venia alguien mas. Aunque mientras se puso a inventar algo.

Yo: Que estas haciendo María?

María: No hables o te pondras peor. Y estoy montando un arma para ti, con el mismo sistema que los guantes de kary. Ademas tengo un casco para ti que hara que si te golpean te recargues, por lo que en combate nunca te quedaras sin energia. Pero eso si, el casco hara que el daño que te hagan sea el doble. Asi que piensa bien cuando lo usas.

Yo: Tranquila, se cuidarme.

María: Ya lo veo.

María empezo a llorar.

María: Desde que estas conmigo, no he hecho mas que ponerte en peligro. Ya has estado a punto de morir dos veces por ayudarme.

Yo: Calmate. Tampoco fue tanta molestia.

María: Puede que para ti no. Pero como crees que me siento yo cuando te veo como ahora.

Yo: Sabes que no pienso morir aquí.

En ese momento llegaron Steven y Kary. María se seco las lagrimas con la manga.

Steven: Por dios Daniel, como te apañas que siempre acabas malherido.

Kary: María se puede saber que ha hecho para acabar así.

María: El muy idiota se tiro desde lo alto del edificio y activo una granada PEM que destruyo el Clon.

Steven: Entonces el clon ya no esta no? Bien.

Kary: Steven, eres idiota, vale que el clon haya sido destruido, pero a Daniel tambien le ha afectado.

María: Si, y ademas no tengo nada aquí para ayudarle. Puede que muera.

Omega: Asi que estais todos aquí.

Xero: Kary¡ Que le has hecho a Daniel, tambien vas a intentar matarlo como a nosotros?

Askad: Callate xero.

Askad se acerco a mi.

Askad: (Susurrando) Hiciste lo que te dije?

Yo: (Susurrando) Si no te preocupes, pronto recordara todo como tu querias.

Askad: Esta bastante mal, pero puedo ayudarlo.

Cristina: Viene un tren de camino para sacarnos de aquí.

Askad: Aun no podemos irnos. Daniel esta muy mal.

Cristina: Pues traedle, tenemos que irnos de aquí. Estan trayendo copias de todos vosotros.

Steven: Mia tambien?

Cristina: No solo de Daniel y de esos 4.

Askad: Vuestras no pueden hacer copias porque no os conocen.

María: Vale, pero y Daniel? Se pondra bien no?

Askad: Si, pero tardara un rato. Por lo pronto ya sanaron sus heridas, solo falta recargarle el nucleo.

María: Tengo una cosa que podria servir, pero abria que pegarle.

Askad: De que se trata?

María: De un casco que recarga el nucleo cuando se recibe daño. El problema es que el daño sufrido es el doble de lo normal.

Yo: Da igual, ponmelo.

María me puso el casco, de pronto una bomba impacto en la parte superior del edificio.

Omega: Nos han encontrado. Vamos a entretenerlos. Kary, Xero, Askad. Vamos, ahí que ganar tiempo.

Xero, Kary Askad: Entendido.

Los 4 salieron para frenar el avance enemigo. Entonces recorde que pasó en la fabrica.

Yo: Cristina, que pasó cuando saliste libre?

Cristina: De que hablas?

Yo: Ya sabes, cuando nos apresaron las fuerzas del Auditor, te dejaron libre despues, que pasó despues de eso?

Cristina: Pues veras volvi con los miembros restantes de la resistencia, pero nos encontraron de nuevo. Mataron a todos los hombres y se quedaron con nosotras. Luego estubieron experimentando con nosotras, para convertirnos en Super-soldados. La mayoria cedieron a sus ordenes, pero las que resistimos, aparte de ser mas fuerte que antes, pudimos escapar, gracias a Karolayn. Asi que las chicas y yo decidimos buscar y destruir al que nos traiciono 2 veces.

Steven: Yo se quien os traiciono la primera vez.

Crisitna: QUIEN¡

Steven: Jebus. Se hizo pasar por rebelde para poder teneros localizados.

Cristina: Bien pero aun falta el que nos traiciono la 2ª vez.

Yo: Psss, María ven.

María: (Sususrrando) Que pasa?

Yo: (Susurrando) Activa el casco, voy a aprobechar esta situacion, ya que fuy yo quien las traiciono la segunda vez.

María: (Sususrrando) Pero como pudistes…

Yo: (Sususrrando) Luego te lo explico, tu activa el casco.

María activo el casco y me dispuse a contarle a Cristina lo que pasó. Aunque sabia que me podia matar de un solo golpe.

Yo: Cristina…

Cristina: Que pasa?

Yo: Veras con respecto a quien os delato la segunda vez…

Cristina: Sabes quien fue?

Yo: Pues si.

Cristina: Bien y quien es?

Yo: Fui yo.

Cristina:…

Yo: No crei que volverias con la resistencia, por eso para que te liberaran les dije dond estaban… MIERDA

Cristina se acerco a mi. Estaba como ida. Pero me levanto en el aire como si nada.

Steven: Cristina?

María: Que vas ha…

Inmediatamente Cristina me dio un puñetazo, y atravese la pared del edificio y 4 casas mas.

Steven: POR LA MADRE DE DIOS¡

María: Menudo golpe. Espero que daniel siga vivo.

Cristina: Ups, creeis que me he pasado? Queria darle flojito.

Steven: Si eso es flojito no quiero saber lo que es dar fuerte para ti.

Yo: Da igual.

María: Como estas?

Yo: Pues bastante dolorido, pero me pondre bien en un rato.

Steven: Daniel, no se como aguantas tanto. Yo ya te daba por muerto.

Cristina: Daniel ha sido siempre muy fuerte. Tanto fisicamente como de voluntad. Aunque eso si, se arriesga demasiado casi siempre.

María: De eso ya me di yo cuenta.

Yo: Bueno ya me encuentro mejor.

En cuanto dije eso, la armadura se desmonto entera.

Yo: Maldita sea.

María: Daniel¡

Steven: Como puedes seguir vivo?

Al caerse la armadura, se vio como una de mis costillas habian atravesado la carne, por lo que estaba visible. Ademas estaba sangrando bastante.

Yo: No le deis mucha importancia…

María: Que no le demos importancia, te estas poniendo palido.

Yo: En serio me encuentro bien, solo habria que ponerla en su sitio, pero no hay tiempo.

María: Quedate quieto. No pensaras luchar asi.

Cristina: Veis, como os decia, prefiere ponerse en riesgo antes de que nos pase nada.

Yo: Puede ser, pero que pasara con Omega, Kary, Askad y Omega.

Dina: Estan bien. Aun no han puesto en marcha los robots.

María: Bien, eso quiere decir que puedes descansar.

Yo: Pero…

María: Nada de peros. Sabes que ellos solos pueden con los soldados. Ya iras cuando estes mejor. Si vas ahora, arriesgaras la vida tontamente

Yo: Esta bien.

Cristina: Ahora que esta todo hablado, no te muevas.

Yo: Que vas a hacer?

Cristina: Ponerte la costilla en su sitio.

Yo: No gracias ya tuve bastante con lo de antes.

Cristina: Vamos dejame hacerlo… No te muevas.

María: Daniel estate quieto. Para estar herido sigues moviendote rapido.

Yo: No pienso dejar que me toques otra vez.

María: Estate ya quieto.

Steven: Ya me encargo yo.

Steven me disparo con una pistola de dardos. Al poco rato cai al suelo dormido.

Cristina: Hay que ver a lo que hemos tenido que llegar.

María: Si, pero fue culpa tuya. Si no le hubieras dado tan fuerte.

Cristina: Ahí, no vais a parar de recordarmelo no.

Cristina intento ponerme la costilla en su sitio, pero como estaba distraida me la saco por el otro lado.

María: CRISTINA¡

Cristina: Uy. Espera que lo arreglo.

Esta vez si la puso en su sitio. Steven se quedo un poco asqueado de la escenita y a la vez asustado de Cristina. María fue en busca de algun botiquin con vendas y Dina fue a la parte alta para ver como ivan las cosas.

María: Menos mal, quedaban unas pocas vendas.

Steven: Seran suficientes?

María: Esperemos que si. Solo necesitamos contener la emorragia hasta que se cure.

Me pusieron las vendas y al poco desperte.

Yo: Steven, desde cuando tienes eso?

Steven: Lo mangue de la base.

Yo: Pues vaya. Podrias haber avisado.

Steven: Para que? Al menos asi pudimos curarte.

Yo: Vale, pero porque estoy mas dolorido que antes.

María: Por nada, tu espera y te pondras mejor.

Dina: Chicos malas noticias.

Yo: Que pasa Dina?

Dina: Acaban de activar a los Clones.

Yo: Oh no. Como estan Omega y los demas.

Dina: Agotados, y estan muy lejos para que lleguemos.

Yo: Para vosotros, yo puedo llegar.

Steven: Y yo, mejore el traje, ahora puedo volar.

María: Yo tambien voy. Pero antes toma esto.

Yo: Que es?

María: Es un Shirugai.

Yo: Haber.

Al tocarlo prendió en llamas, ademas se dividio en 2.

María: Vale, sabia que era capaz de hacer algo raro, pero dividirse en 2.

Yo: Me estas diciendo que la fabricas tu y no sabias que hacia.

María: Yo solo lo fabrico como lo veo, no se bien lo que hace.

Yo: Vale, pues nos vemos. Cristina, lleba a Dina a la estacion de metro.

Cristina: Vale.

Yo me teletransporte hacia donde estaban Kary, Omega, Xero y Askad. María venia volando en su PatinetaBazuka. Y Steven venia volando con unos propulsores en sus pies y manos.

Omega: Menos mal que habeis venido. Esos clones nos tienen atrapados.

Yo: … Ahí una cosa que llevo tiempo queriendo probar, pero tendras que confiar en mi.

María: Atentos que llegan.

Clon Omega: Daniel, venimos por ti.

Clon Kary: Ordenes del Administrador.

Clon Askad: Rindete y salvaras a tus amigos.

María: De eso nada.

Maria transformo la patineta en un bazuka y disparo. Pero el proyectil cayó al suelo sin potencia.

María: Pero que?

Yo: Probemos tu invento.

Lance el disco contra el Clon de Omega. Esquivo el disco como si nada, pero otra cosa nueva. El disco volvia a mi siempre. Esta vez si dio al Clon y lo dejo destruyo.

Yo: Bien, este arma es buena.

Clon Xero: Ultimo aviso para ti Daniel rindete o sufriras las consecuencias.

Volví a lanzar los discos contra xero. Pero cogio ambos.

Yo: Parece que me quede sin ellos.

Pero me equivocaba. Desaparecieron y volvieron a mis manos.

María: Otra cosa que tengo que apuntar de estos Shinugais.

Clon Daniel: Se acabo tu tiempo.

Los Clones adoptaron una posicion de ataque y los 4 que quedaban empezaron a cargar un rayo muy potente.

Yo: Parece que estamos en un buen aprieto.

María: Alguna idea?

Yo: Si, pero tendreis que ir a la estacion de metro. Y tu omega me tienes que dejar tu pistola.

Omega: Que? Estas loco. Si la tocas te matara.

Yo: Correre el riesgo.

Fui hacia Omega y le quite la pistola.

María: Daniel no¡

Mi brazo empezo a coger un color negro. Solte la pistola y la marca dejo de expandirse, pero no se como pero a la cabeza se me vino una imagen de que tenia que hacer.

Volvi a coger la pistola hasta que la marca se expandio por todo mi cuerpo. Entoces guarde la pistola en mi bolsillo. Y junte las manos.

Xero: Que haces rezar?

Yo: Ahora lo veras.

Los 4 Clones lanzaron su ataque, un gran rayo se dirigia a nosotros, yo separe mis manos y apunte hacia el rayo. Salio de pornto una gran llama que choco con el rayo haciendolo desaparecer.

Los Clones se apartaron para no freirse por mi ataque. Y yo habia vuelto a la normalidad.

Yo: Aprobechad ahora para iros.

Omega: Esta bien vamonos.

Todos se fueron pero María no quiso y se la llevo Steven a cuestas.

Volví a repetir el proceso, solo que esta vez me quede con la pistola en la mano. Pero mientras María intentaba que Steven la soltara, se dio cuenta de que la herida se me habia abierto y estaba sangrando. Se lo contó a todos y intentaron volver. Yo ya estaba transformado, pero al no soltar la pistola, mis ojos se volvieron rojos y mi cuerpo empezo a desprender un humo negro muy parecido al del Auditor.

Yo: (Con una voz muy grave) Largaos de aquí.

Steven: Pero que demonios.

María: Daniel suelta la pistola, te esta consumiendo.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse mas cree un muro de fuego que nada podia traspasar.

María: Omega, que le esta pasando?

Omega: Es el virus de Joy en mi cuerpo puedo estabilizarlo y controlarlo. Pero al parecer su cuerpo lo estabiliza, pero ademas lo esta asimilando y transformandolo. Si no suelta la pistola pronto, puede perder la conciencia y Joy pasar a la accion.

Me quede a solas con los ciborgs y la pistola desaparecio de mi mano. Me sentia mas fuerte que nunca.

Omega: Mi pistola¡ Eso quiere decir…

María: Que pasa?

Omega: Daniel esta totalmente transformado. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Se escucharon varias explosiones al otro lado del muro y de pronto desaparecio. Habia destruido a los 4 ciborgs como si nada. Pero al ver a Omega, no se que me entro que tenia que matarlo.

Omega: Daniel sigues siendo tu?

Le lance una llamarada a Omega.

Xero: Creo que no. Voy por el.

Xero vino corriendo y me dio una estocada en el brazo. Me hirio, pero pase de el y volvi a atacar a Omega.

Omega: Maldita sea. Si sigue asi va a matarme.

María: No te das cuenta, solo va a por ti.

Omega: Si? Y que quieres que haga.

María: Dejame a mi.

María se acerco a mi.

María: Daniel se que sigues ahí. Por favor para.

Deje de prestar atencion a Omega y me fije en María.

María: Se que puedes oirme. Se que tu nunca te dejarias controlar por nada.

Sin que a María le diera tiempo a reaccionar la agarre del brazo.

María: Pero que estas haciendo, PARA¡

Cogí la placa de su cara con la mano y un fuego negro envolvio su cara.

Steven y Kary intentaron impedirlo, pero habia una barrera que no les dejaba pasar.

Steven: Si sigue asi va a matarla.

Kary: Askad, ves algun punto debil en el escudo?

Askad: Desgraciadamente no. Solo podemos mirar haber que pasa.

Tras unos instantes, María cayo al suelo tapandose la cara con las manos.

Y yo me destransforme y cai al suelo.

Steven volvio a intentar llegar hasta María. Ya no habia escudo asi que todos se acercaron.

Steven: María tu cara.

Kary: Te ha quitado la placa.

Omega: Si. Aunque creo que se donde ha ido a parar.

Omega me dio la vuelta y vieron que ahora la tenia yo en la cara. Clavada como si llevara alli toda la vida.

Yo: Au mi cabeza. Pude destrozar a todos los ciborgs, pero en cuanto te vi no se que paso que me descontrole Omega.

María: Vale, pero Daniel. Como te encuentras?

Yo: Pues a parte de cansado y con dolor de cabeza, la mar de bien.

Mis heridas se habia curado. María ahora podia usar todo su poder. Pero habia algo malo en todo este asunto.

La cabeza empezo a dolerme mucho mas fuerte, y la placa empezó a cambiar de color. Alguien habia fabricado otro dispositivo de control solo que ya no tenian a María si no a mi. Empece a oir una voz, que me decia que fuera hacia el, pero a quien buscaban eran a María. No paraban de decir su nombre. Yo me resistia y parece que quien intentaba controlarme tambien lo noto, porque aumento el dolor de cabeza.

Administrador: Vaya Daniel, no se como pero me estas estropeando los planes que da gusto. Puede que no tenga a María, pero tu me vales igual. TRAEME A MARIA AHORA MISMO¡

Yo me resistia todo lo que podia. La placa empezaba a quemarme. Si no la obedecia pronto, me iba a matar el dolor. Pero yo nunca pondria en peligro a ningun amigo mio, asi que me teletransporte yo solo a por el.

Administrador: Tienes mas aguante del que pensaba, pero no podras soportar mas de eso. El nuevo mando de control, es 10 veces mas potente que el anterior. Por lo que puedo hacer que sufras tanto como si te clavaran 1 millon de agujas a la vez.

Yo: Puedes intenter todo lo que quieras, pero no podras controlarme.

Administrador: Eso crees? Karolayn ahora.

Karolayn: Como usted mande.

Karolayn me puso un casco que bloqueo mi mente.

Yo: Que es lo que desea mi amo?

Administrador: Con que nunca podria controlarte; ja. Y a que llamas a esto.

Karolayn: Yo ya he cumplido. Ahora cumple tu parte y deja en paz al resto.

Administrador: Ah no querida. Ahora que este muchacho esta bajo mis ordenes, puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Karlayn: Me has mentido.

Administrador: Mas que mentir, digamos que te he utilizado. Tus inventos me han sido la mar de utiles. Y con los planos que hay en el nucleo de la chica podre crear el arma definitiva.

Karolayn: Aun controlando al chico crees que el dejara que les hagas daño.

Administrador: Si sabe lo que le conviene si.

Karolayn: Esto no quedara así.

Administrador: Por supuesto que no. Daniel, MATALA¡

Me gire rapidamente y la cogí del cuello.

Karolayn: Daniel resiste, ese casco no puede ser que te bloquee totalmente.

Del casco salieron unas chispas, parecia que la iba a soltar, pero la tire de la nave.

Karolayn: Maldita sea.

Steven: Alguien pidio un rescate.

Karolayn: Esta armadura… Eres el chico que vino a verme en la base.

Steven: El mismo.

Karolayn: Como me has encontrado.

Steven: Por un mensaje suyo. Aunque algo raro y dificil de entender. Ven….Coger…. Paquete. Y activo el localizador 1 segundo. Luego se desconecto totalmente.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5: Plan de contra-ataque.**

Steven llevó a karolayn con el resto. María estaba apoyada en una pared, como pensando. Askad, Xero y Omega estaban estaban hablando de que iban a hacer ahora. Y Kary estaba hablando con Dina y Cristina.

Steven: Ya he vuelto. El Administrador esta controlando a Daniel.

Omega: Entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es huir.

Karolayn: De nada serviria. Daniel se teletransporta y nos encontraria muy facilmente por mucho que nos escondamos.

Askad: Esa voz... Karolayn?

Karolayn: Askad? Sigues vivo?

Askad: Yo sobrevivi, pero tu moristes, como es que estas aquí?

Karolayn: Por un proyecto que estube realizando en secreto. Un clon de mi que cargaria toda mi memoria si me pasaba algo.

Askad: Y porque no me buscastes?

Karolayn: Queria alejarme de ese muno, pero el Administrador me encontro y me mantuvo cautiva. Luego cuando escapasteis el otro dia de la base, me hizo un trato. Yo le ayudaba a atrapar a maria y a ti y a Kary no lespasaria nada.

Askad: Y bien?

Karolayn: Al atrapar a Daniel, me ha dicho que el trato quedaba anulado y le mando matarme. Tiene a Daniel totalmente controlado. Ademas que ese casco ya le abra borrado los recuerdos, asi que si os ve no os recordara.

María: Eso es imposible. Un recuerdo nunca puede ser borrado. Manipulado si, pero no borrado. Podemos intentar hacerle recordar.

Cristina: Pero como?

María: Yo ahora que no tengo he recordado que tu, Steven, Daniel y yo, de pequeños eramos muy buenos amigos. Y hicimos un dibujo.

Cristina: Si?

Steven: Yo tambien lo recuerdo. Tras eso nos separaron.

María: Si pero y el dibujo?

Cristina: Yo recuerdo que siempre ibamos a una base que teniamos en las montañas.

Karolayn: Pues id a por lo que haya rapido.

Apareci frente a ellos y lance una descarga a María. Pudo esquivarla a tiempo, pero por apartarse di a Xero.

Omega: Si podeis hacer algo id ya, nosotros le entretendremos.

María, Steven y Cristina se fueron hacia las montañas. Askad me lanzo una granada PEM que vacio mi nucleo, pero se recargo solo rapidamente. Ya no podia perseguir a María porque no la veia ni sabia donde iva.

Administrador: Dejala, tendra que volver. Mata a todos los que quedan.

Empece a atacar a todos. Solo pasaron 5 minutos, pero los deje fuera de combate. Solo faltaban Kary y Dina.

Kary: Vamos Daniel, se que puedes liberarte. Lucha contra el.

Le lance un rayo que la dejo sin energia.

Dina: Daniel, se que sigues siendo tu. Liberate.

Cuando iba a matarla con mis discos igneos, alguien me disparo por la espalda una pistola electrica. Por lo que me quede medio-paralizado. Podia seguir moviendome, pero mis ataques carecian de punteria y no podia usar poderes.

Dina: Sandy eres tu?

Sandy: Pues claro, para algo me llamastes antes.

Dina: Has hecho lo que te pedí?

Sandy: Si. He encontrado una zona oculta en la ciudad que no sale en los mapas.

Omega se levanto de nuevo y Xero tambien.

Omega: Pues si escierto vamonos.

Llevaron a Askad, Karolayn y Kary con ellos y se escondieron en la estacion de metro. Para ser mas concretos bajo una compuerta que habia bajo una de las vias del tren.

Sandy: Aquí estaremos a salvo temporalmente.

Omega: Esperemos que si, haber si les da tiempo a recuperarse.

Dina: Si, y a María y los otros a llegar...

Administrador: Daniel eres un inutil. Te digo que los mates y se te escapan. Solo por esto ya te abria matado, pero te dare otra oportunidad. ENCUENTRALOS, DESTRUYE LA CIUDAD SI ES NECESARIO.

**Mientras tanto en algun lugar en las montañas...**

Cristina: Creo que es aquí.

Steven: Si? Pues yo no veo nada.

Cristina: Habia que recitar una especie de contraseña para poder verla.

María: Yo creo que recuerdo cual era.

Cristina: Si? Pues hazlo.

María: Bien, alla voy. Yo soy el triangulo. Uno al cuadrado a la estrella y el circulo. Steven es el cuadrado. Da fuerza al triangulo a la estrella y al circulo. Cristina es la estrella. Animo al triangulo el cuadrado y al circulo. Daniel es el circulo. Proteje al triangulo al cuadrado y a la estrella. Union, fuerza, espiritu y proteccion nos damos en esta promesa.

Dicho esto aparecio una entrada a una cueva enfrente de ellos.

Steven: Perfecto. Veamos que ahí dentro.

Entraron y vieron un moton de fotos y dibujos que haciamos de pequeños. Ademas cuando María se sento tras coger una foto para verla mejor, se abrio otra compuerta. Dentro estaba el emblema del circulo. Pero en la habitación parecia que no hubiera pasado el tiempo, ya que estaba muy cuidada y arreglada.

Steven encontro su habitacion y la de las demas. Pero las suyas si estaban desordenadas y sucias por el polvo.

María: Parece que Daniel ,siguio viniendo aquí todos los dias.

Steven: Parece que nunca perdio la esperanza de que nos reencontraramos.

Cristina: Mirad, he encontrado un diario. Es de hace 4 años.

María: 3 años despues de separarnos.

Cristina: He intentado encontrarles hoy otra vez, pero no hay manera. Ademas ha llegado un tal Auditor al pais. Según dicen viene a conquistarnos. Tengo que conseguir armas. Pero tengo que esconderlas bien. Creo que en mi cuarto estaran seguras.

María: Creo que he descubierto como entrar.

Steven: Como?

María: Mirad la pared. Hay un dibujo pero esta incompleto. Veamos que pasa si pinto esto asi.

Recreo el dibujo de la contraseña. Y se abrio una compuerta. Habia unos cuantos localizadores, granadas, un rifle de francotirador, varias ametralladoras, un lanza cohetes y unos guantes con mira telescopica.

Cristina: Y estos guantes?

Cristina se puso los guantes y apunto hacia el techo con ellos. De pronto las luces se apagaron.

María: Que ha pasado?

Cristina: No lo se.

Dejo de apuntar al techo con la mira y la luz volvio.

María: Haber Cristina dejame esos guantes.

Cristina se los dio, y tras un rato examinandolos, María se dio cuenta de para que servian.

María: Con estos guantes podriamos sabotear la nave del Administrador.

Steven: Y como lo aremos?

María: Tienen un alcance limitado, pero como tu puedes volar, podrias acercarte y bloquear el desplazamento de la nave, para poder traer aquí a Daniel.

Estubieron planificando como llevarme de vuelta. Y cuando lo tubieron todo planeado, fueron a la ciudad. Cuando llegaron, la mitad de la ciudad habia sido arrasada, y se escuchaban muchas explosiones.

María: Parece que nos esta buscando. Steven ya sabes que tienes que hacer tu y Cristina.

Steven: A la orden.

Steven cogió a cristina y la llevo volando hasta la nave del Administrador. La dejo justo encima y el empezo a retener la nave. María fue en mi busca.

Administrador: Allí esta, Daniel ATRAPALA, VIVA O MUERTA ME DA IGUAL.

Salí corriendo por María y ella saco su Patineta. Empezo a volar pero a poca velocidad.

Administrador: Ya la tienes, atrapala.

Cuando cogí la patineta la pare en seco. Pero María acelero de repente haciendome salir volando con ella.

Administrador: Cree que va a escapar de mi? De eso nada.

Cristina: Yo diria que si.

Administrador: Pero que? Como has llegado aquí, y mis guardias?

Cristina: Te refieres a ellos.

Se aparto de la puerta y se vio un monton de cadaberes.

Administrador: Crees que me has atrapado verdad? Pues que sepas que esto no va a quedar así. DANIEL MATA A MARÍA.

Tras eso puso el mando en control Automatico y el mismo destruyo el mando.

Cristina: NO¡ Maldito seas.

Administrador: Tu amiga esta condenada, y tu tambien.

El Administrador pulso un boton y fue lanzado de la nave en un caza. Y salio en busca nuestra.

Steven: Date prisa María, el Administrador se nos ha escapado y va hacia ti.

Cristina: Esto Steven, cuanto tardarias en sacarnos a ambos de aquí.

Steven: Poco porque?

Cristina: Porque ha activado una autodestruccion y quedan 2 minutos.

Steven: Joder te saco ahora mismo.

Steven hizo un agujero en la el casco de la nave congelandolo y chocando contra el. Cogio a cristina y la saco de allí. Empezaron a volar en picado hacia el suelo para ganar velocidad y alejarse a tiempo. La nave exploto y Steven esquivo las partes de la nave que iban callendo. Pero no podia frenar, asi que para salvarse echo un rayo de hielo al suelo y dijo a cristina que lo golpeara.

Atravesaron el suelo y calleron encima de Omega y Xero.

Omega: Podriais haber llamado antes de entrar asi.

Xero: Espalda….. Dueleeeee.

María acelero mucho mas para poder competir con la velocidad de un caza. Tanto que estube a punto de caerme de la Patineta mas de una vez. Cuando estabamos llegando empezo a dar vueltas para que me cayera de la patineta lo mas cerca de la entrada posible. Me dejo un poco mas debajo de la entrada para que a ella le diera tiempo a entrar.

Yo me quede en la entrada esperando al Administrador. Tardo poco en llegar y aterrizo cerca de donde yo estaba.

Administrador: DONDE ESTA¡

Yo: Alli dentro.

Señale una apertura en la montaña.

Administrador: Bien… Quedate en la entrada y asegurate que no sale.

Yo: Entendido.

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad.**

Steven: Yo y Cristina nos vamos ya.

Cristina: Ya deberiamos estar llegando. Ese Administrador nos la ha jugado. Espero que lleguemos a tiempo para cumplir con el plan.

Sandy: Podreis llegar si usais esto.

Sandy les enseño un caza ultra sonico. (Conocido tambien como caza espia) Que estaba protegido por un escudo de invisibilidad.

Steven: Con esto llegamos de sobra.

**Mientras tanto en la montaña.**

Administradror: María, sal de donde estes. No hagas esto mas dificil.

María estaba escondida en su habitación esperando a que el se acercara para quitarle el mando.

Administrador: Si no sales, pondre a maxima potencia el controlador de la placa y tu ya sabes lo que duele eso.

María: Esta bien, no lo hagas.

María salio y fue a reunirse con el.

María: (Steven, Cristina donde estais).

El Administrado la agarro del brazo y la sacó al exterior.

Administrador: Daniel sujetala, voy por una cosa a la nave.

Cogí a María y el mientras fue a buscar algo.

María: Daniel, reacciona vamos, dejame ir.

Yo:…

María: Porfavor Daniel no dejes que me haga daño.

María empezo a llorar. Verla así hizo que del casco volvieran a salir algunas chispas. Pero el Administrador estaba de vuelta. Llevaba como unas pinzas para sacar el nucleo de María del ojo. Pero vio como el casco hechaba chispas y echo mano al controlador de la placa.

Administrador: Muy bien niña tu te lo has buscado.

Puso el controlador a maxima potencia. Y el dolor que me vino de repente hizo que cayera al suelo gritando.

María: QUE HACES PARA¡

Administrador: Solo lo hare cuando tenga lo que quiero.

Cogio a María del brazo y cuando iba a calvarle las pinzas en el ojo, me puse en pie. El casco seguia echando chispas y de pronto empezo a echar humo. Los circuitos del casco se estaban fundiendo por lo que me estaba liberando.

Agarre al Administrador del brazo y se lo rompí.

Administrador: MALDITA SEA¡ Tu… Tu no eres humano. Nadie soportaria eso. Pero ya que te gusta toma mas. Volvio a sacar el mando y lo puso en modo extremo.

María: NO¡

María intento quitarle el mando, pero al final ninguno se quedo con el mando, ya que se cayo por la montaña. Cristina llego con Steven de la nave y ella salto desde ella sobre el Administrador. Steven fue con la nave montaña abajo.

Administrador: Creeis que me habeis derrotado verdad? Pues sabed que no. Si yo muero, alguien peor que yo vendra a por vosotros.

Cristina: Nos arriesgaremos.

Y le revento la cara. Steven regresó con el mando, pero la caida lo habia roto.

María: Oh no… Sin el mando Daniel no parará de sufrir.

Deje de gritar y me puse en pie. Veia fatal y apenas podia mantener el equilibrio. Registre en la ropa del Administrador y encontre un movil. En la pantalla salia un aviso de mensaje enviado. Le di el telefono a María y yo entre dentro de la base. Empece a rebuscar por todos lados en busca de unas pastillas que me tomaba cuando volvia malherido de una mision de busqueda. No me curaban, pero hacian parar el dolor. Al final las encontre. Me tome una y fui a mi habitación.

Steven: María, crees que podras erreglarlo?

María: (Mientras se secaba las lagrimas) No lo se, pero me podre a ello.

Fueron pasando los días. María reparo como pudo el mando, pero necesitaba piezas. Steven arreglo un poco la base y cristina trajo a los demas de la ciudad. Yo me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo a causa de la droga. Pero cuando me conseguia mantener despierto, pensaba en que habia mandado el administrador. Un día Sali fuera sin que nadie me viera.

Yo: (Llevamos ya 1 semana sin que nadie nos moleste, pero… Cuanto mas durara).

María: Daniel estas despierto, quiero decirte una cosa. Oh, no. STEVEN.

Steven: María que pasa?

María: Daniel no esta, le has visto.

Steven: No, habia alguien pendiente suya?

María: Me tocaba a mi, pero como me dijo que no iba a hacer nada, me quede en el laboratorio.

Entre dando tumbos en el cuarto.

María: Daniel donde estabas?

Yo: Salí un momento fuera a que me diera el aire.

María: Sabes bien que no es buena idea que te muevas en ese estado.

Yo: Lo se, tampoco te preocupes tanto.

María: Que no me preocupe¡ Pero mirate si estas hasta sudando, te tomastes el tranquilizante?

Yo: Llevo ya 2 dias sin tomarmelos. Me estoy acostumbrando.

María: Eres idiota. Asi vas a enfermar. Aunque te acostumbres al dolor, tu cuerpo sufre mas de la cuenta.

Steven: Voy a hacerle un escaner…

María: Y bien?

Steven: Pues que si fuera una persona normal, no deberia poder ni moverse. Tiene acumulada tanta fatiga en el cuerpo, que los musculos se estan hasta dañando. Su regeneracion es lo que le asegura el no morir.

María: Venga Daniel echate, intentare acabar el mando.

Me sente en la cama y de pronto sono la alarma.

Steven: Alguien a entrado en la base.

María, Steven y Cristina fueron corriendo a la entrada.

¿?: Vaya menudo recibimiento. Que pasa María ya no me recuerdas?

María: Brian? Eres tu?

Brian: El que viste y calza muñeca.

Steven: (Este es un chulito).

Cristina: (Me parece que le conozco de algo)

María: Como nos has encontrado.

Brian: Pues veras, mas que nada por esto.

Brian se saco de un bolsillo unos carteles con nuestras caras con una recompensa muy elevada.

Brian: Vivos o Muertos. Mucha gente os busca.

María: Gracias por avisarnos.

Brian: Es lo menos que podia hacer. Para algo fuimos novios.

Steven: Fuisteis novios?

María: Si, pero lo lo dejamos por el trabajo.

Brian: Exactamente. Y ahora si no te importa, puedo quedarme a dormir por los viejos tiempos?

María: No se, tendria que preguntar y…

Yo: Dejale quedarse.

María: Otra ves te levantastes.

Yo: Tardabais mucho, crei que pasaba algo.

Brian: (Parece dolorido y cansado, sera un objetivo facil) Bueno solo sera pr hoy, mañana me ire.

María: Esta bien, y tu daniel vuelve a la cama.

Yo: Si mama.

María: No te burles, encima de que me preocupo por ti.

Llego la noche y todos menos maria estabamos durmiendo. Brian se desperto y vino a mi cuarto. Me sedo para que no despertara y me cogio en hombros. Me saco de la habitación y se fue al exterior.

María: Tengo que ir a ver como esta, ya mismo se le pasara el efecto de los tranquilizantes. Anda que tener que darselos mezclados con otra cosa.

María llego a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de entrar escucho el sonido de un helicoptero.

María: No puede ser.

Entro corriendo a mi habitación, y al ver que no estaba, fue corriendo fuera.

Brian me estaba enganchando a una camilla para llebarme en helicoptero a algun lado.

María: Que piensas que haces.

Brian: Ganarme la vida.

María: Entonces no vinistes por nuestro pasado.

Brian: Por dios mujer, parece que me conoces menos de lo que creia, sabes perfectamente que yo todo lo hago por interes, y si saco un buen beneficio mejor. Ahora vete o tu tambien iras con el.

María: No pienso dejarte.

Brian: Oh vamos, sabes que siempre he sido mejor que tu en todo.

María: Si? Ponme a prueba he mejorado.

Brian: Como quieras.

María: Corrio hacia el para golpearle, pero el la evito y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago.

Brian: Te lo dije, soy mas rapido que tu.

María: No pienso… dejar que te lo lleves.

María volvio a ponerse en pie y uso su patineta bazuka. Brian paro el proyectil con la mano.

Brian: Desiste ya, es la ultima oportunidad que te doy.

Brian subio al helicoptero y empezo a ascender.

María: No…. No…. NO TE LO LLEVARAS¡

El ojo de maria empezo a brillar y sus manos tambien. Inmediatamente ella dio un puñetazo al aire hacia el helicoptero. Salio disparada una onda electrica que inutilizo el aparato. Este comenzo a caer, pero yo aun seguia atado. María llego corriendo y me desato lo mas rapido que pudo. Me saco de la camilla y me cogio entre sus brazos. El helicoptero cayo a lo lejos, pero se vio como Brian saltaba en paracaidas. Por lo que pronto volveria de nuevo. Pase 2 dias durmiendo por la droga de Brian, cuando desperte, María estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, pero estaba echada sobre mis piernas durmiendo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo 6: Amenaza Mecanizada:**

Me levante sin que ella lo notara. Era muy temprano, aun estaban todos durmiendo. Yo seguia igual que antes, veia borroso y estaba mareado, pero ya podia andar bien. Salí fuera de la base. Me senté al borde de la montaña y cerre los ojos. El silencio era absoluto, era algo que inquietaba pero a la vez te relajaba. Al poco rato, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Era María, se habia despertado y vino a sentarse al lado mia.

María: Que haremos ahora?

Yo: No lo se, vayamos donde vayamos nos estaran buscando.

María: Tienes algun plan?

Yo: Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada. María vuelve dentro a dormir, lo vas a necesitar.

María: Esta bien, pero no te quedes aquí solo mucho tiempo.

Yo: De acuerdo.

María volvio dentro, y yo me quede mirando el lugar donde se estreyó el helicoptero. Al poco rato María volvio.

¿María?: Oye Daniel, porque no vamos a dar una vuelta?

Yo: Pero no te ivas a dormir?

¿María?: Si, pero no tenia ganas.

Yo: Que raro. Tu voz parece algo diferente.

¿María?: Sera que me he resfriado.

María: Daniel, a que esperas para entrar… Quien eres tu?

¿María?: Maldita sea, no esperaba que volviera. Tu te vienes conmigo.

Steven: (Desde el interior de la base) MARÍA, Hank dice que el Auditor ha encontrado los robots y los ha activado. Dicen que pueden adoptar la apariencia de cualquiera.

María: STEVEN, AYUDAMÉ.

El robot, me cogió y empezo a ascender. Me estaba llebando con el auditor. Escuche el disparo de un bazuka y cai en la cuenta de que era María con su patineta. Arranque unos cables del robot, que hizo que me dejara caer. Vi el cohete y lo cogí. Me agarre a el y lo use al igual que María de patineta. Era muy dificil, quedarse de píe, sobre todo para mi. Asi que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba agarrado. El robot volvio por mi y disparo al cohete. Antes de que le diera salte hacia el robot y la explosion me dio impulso para alcanzarlo. Lo agarre y lo desconecte. Empezamos a caer. Y estabamos algo lejos de donde estaban todos. Steven al ver lo que pasaba fue corriendo dentro por su armadura. María venia con su patineta, pero cuando iba a cogerme le pase el robot.

María: Daniel¡

Yo: Tranquila confia en mi. (NO PIENSO DEJARME GANAR POR UN LIMITADOR DE ENERGIA)

Al igual que otras veces, una luz blanca empezo a envolverme. Pero no conseguia usar mis poderes. Segui intentandolo pero cada vez que iba a conseguirlo se desbanecia.

Yo: Muy bien, pasemos al plan B.

Me tome una pastilla que anulaba los efectos de los tranquilizantes. El dolor volvio mas fuerte que nunca. Volví a probar a usar mis poderes. Esta vez tenia que funcionar o chocaria con el suelo. Volvío a aparecer la luz, cada vez era mas fuerte. Pero estaba empezando a debilitarse. María venia volando lo mas rapido que venia por mi. Pero de pronto, el dolor se transformo en ira, y pude teleportarme. María paro en seco y se quedo buscandome. Estaba encima de ella volando. Al verme se asustó, porque mis ojos al igual que cuando cogí la pistola de omega, se habian vuelto rojos, y mi pelo se habia vuelto totalmente blanco. Descendí hasta donde estaba ella y cogí el robot.

Yo: Tranquila, sigo siendo yo.

María: Daniel, tus ojos, el pelo y la placa.

Yo: Dejalo, ahora volvamos dentro.

María y yo entramos en la basé. Al verme Steven cargo su rayo de hielo y me dio.

María: STEVEN¡ Pero que has hecho.

Steven: Daniel estaba descontrolado. No vistes sus ojos.

María: Si, pero seguia siendo el mismo.

El hielo se fundio.

Yo: Por dios Steven. Por tu culpa voy a coger un resfriado. Estoy empapado.

María: Deberias ir a cambiarte.

Yo: Ahora ire. Antes tengo que mirar una cosa.

María: Ahora que me doi cuenta. Ya no te duele?

Yo: La verdad no. Bueno si, pero poquisimo.

María: Mejor, pero ve a cambiarte, luego iras a mirar lo que tengas que ver.

Yo: Esta bien.

Fui a mi habitación. Para cambiarme, pero cuando entre.

Yo: POR EL AMOR DE DIOS.

María: Daniel que pasa. Oh vaya.

Yo: Se puede saber quien la ha dejado entrar en MI habitación.

Heather estaba en mi habitacion dando brincos en la cama. Habia estado rebuscando en todos los cajones y armarios. La suerte fue que no encontrara las armas.

Heather: Anda hola. Hank y yo llegamos hace un rato.

Yo: Sal de mi cuarto.

Heather: Así que es tu cuarto. Una cosa, esto es tuyo?

Heather tenia en la mano un diario que estube escribiendo durante los dias que pasamos allí.

Yo: Heather suelta eso ahora mismo.

Un aura roja empezo a envolverme. Mi voz estaba cambiando y cada vez acumulaba mas energia.

Heather: Vale, vale. Tampoco es para ponerse así. Ya me voy.

María se sento con heather en un sofa en la sala de estar. De pronto se oyo un gran estruendo.

Yo: YA LO ARREGLARE YO.

María: Si que lo has cabreado.

Heather: Pues menos mal que no le he dicho que lo he leido jijiji.

María: Eres mala, lo sabias.

Heather: Un poco si. Bueno quieres saber que ponia?

María: No. Si hay algo que quiera contarnos, ya lo hara.

Heather: Vale… Aunque iba sobre ti.

María: Te he dicho que no me lo cuentes.

Salí de mi habitación con la ropa nueva. Y me sente fui al laboratorio.

Heather: Si no fuera porque tengo novio me iria que el.

Hank: Te he oido.

Heather: Y que, no he dicho nada malo.

Hank: Por cierto. María, que le ha pasado a Daniel.

María: Ahora te lo explico. Voy a ver como se encuentra.

Cuando María llego al laboratorio, yo estaba en el suelo incosciente. Habia recuperado mi forma anterior. Pero al hacerlo, el dolor volvio a aparecer de golpe.

María: Oh, no. HANK.

Hank: Que pasa? Que le ha pasado?

María: Coge algo de tranquilizante, ahí que ponerselo ya.

Me pusieron una buena dosis de tranquilizante. No me dormí, pero el dolor paró. María con el robor, se puso a reparar el mando y a hacer una armadura especial para mi. Mientras yo y Steven estabamos hablando.

Steven: Veras, queria avisarte de que voy a irme por unos días. Seran solo 3, pero solo era para que lo supieras.

Yo: Y que tienes pensado hacer?

Steven: Mas que nada aprender algo de artes marciales, y defensa personal.

Yo: Muy bien, te estaremos esperando. Si nos vamos de aquí te lo hare saber.

Esa misma tarde Steven se fue. Todos menos María estubimos allí para despedirle. Fui a ver como estaba, ya que no era normal que no apareciera. Llegue al laboratorio y alli estaba trabajando. No quise molestarla y me fui a dormir. Pasaron unas horas, era de madrugada. Iba a salir fuera a tomar el aire, pero al salir de mi cuarto vi la luz del laboratorio encendida.

Yo: (Todabia esta María despierta?)

Fui al laboratorio y allí estaba, seguia trabajando en reparar el mando. Estaba casi, pero faltaban los ultimos ajustes. Pero en su estado, podria cometer algun fallo asi que entre.

Yo: María, como estas.

María: (Bostenzando) Ah hola Daniel.

Yo: Deberias descansar. Ya me encargo yo.

María: No dejalo, puedo acabarlo yo.

Yo: Lo se, pero estas muy cansada. Dejalo.

Cogí la herramienta que tenia en la mano y la puse en la mesa. Luego cogí su mano y la levante. Al hacerlo, el sueño pudo con ella y cayó. La cogí para que no se hiciera daño. La lleve a cuestas hasta mi habitación (ya que era la mas cercana) y la deje en la cama. Luego me fui al laboratorio y me puse a terminar el mando. Cuando amanecio lo tenia casi apunto, pero no pude terminarlo. María se desperto y vino a ver como iba la cosa. Cuando entró, yo estaba durmiendo en el suelo. Miro el mando y se puso a terminarlo. No tardó mas de media hora.

María: Bien, ya deberia estar arreglado.

María puso en marcha el mando, y a la vez me levante de un salto, pero la gracia era que seguia durmiendo.

María: Daniel despierta.

Siguiendo las ordenes me desperte.

Yo: Que demonios esta pasando? Con el buen sueño que estaba teniendo.

María: Callate y mirame.

Igual que antes la obedecí.

Yo: Ya te vale no?

María: Porque? Que cosas podria hacerte hacer?

Heather: (Desde detrás de la puerta) Ese mando tiene que ser mio.

Yo: Anda María, no seas niña, lo has reparado para algo no?

María: Tranquilo, ya lo desactivo. ( Aunque me gustaria que hiciera una cosa… Bueno, eso tambien puede hacerlo el solo)

Una vez desactivada la placa, me senti mas fuerte, solo faltaba el limitador de energia, pero algo era algo.

Yo: Ahora deberias destruir el mando, para que nadie mas lo use.

María: Vale ahora lo hago.

Sali del laboratorio y fui fuera de la base.

María: No se yo, podria hacerle hacer un par de cosicas con esto… Decidido, me lo quedo.

María dejó el mando en un cajon bajo llavo del laboratorio y salio tambien detrás mia.

Heather: Bien ahora es la mia.

Se puso a rebuscar cuidadosamente el laboratorio, hasta que encontro el lugar donde habia guardado María el mando. La cerradura no fue ningun problema para ella y cogio el mando.

Heather: Se que no querias saber que ponia en el diario, pero y si hago que el haga y diga lo que pone, jijijiji.

Hank: Sabia que no tramabas nada bueno. Trae para aca.

Heather: Hey, que eso es mio.

Hank: Si? Le pregunto a María?

Heather: Eres malo.

Hank: Por suerte menos que tu.

Hank salio con el mando a donde estabamos María y yo.

Hank: Heather te habia cogido esto.

Yo: María dijiste que lo ivas a romper.

María: Lo se, pero no que me vino a la cabeza que quise guardarlo.

Hank: Lo unico que se, es que si no llego a quitarselo, vete a saber que abria echo. Que por lo que me cuenta, se a aprendido tu diario de Cabo a rabo.

Me quede mirando a Hank a los ojos fijamente.

Yo: (Telepaticamente) Atrevete a mencionar algo de lo que pone a alguien y te corto la lengua.

Hank: (Telepaticamente) Tranquilo no pensaba hacerlo.

Yo: Bueno dame el mando Hank.

Hank: Aquí lo tienes, rompelo cuanto antes mejor.

Destrui el mando de un puñetazo, Hank dio un salto hacia atrás del susto y María se quedo boquiavierta.

Hank: Daniel, no hacia falta que le dieras tan fuerte.

Yo: Era para asegurarme.

Dina: Venid, mirad a ver esto.

Entramos todos dentro, Sandy estaba viendo las noticias.

Sheriff: Se ofrece una recompensa de 10 millones de dolares por la captura de Daniel, vivo o muerto. Es una gran amenaza. Ademas, esta oferta va dirigida para los que esten con el. Si le dejais sereis libres. Solo nos interesa el. Ordenes del Auditor.

Todos se quedaron mirandome. Yo al oir la noticia me quede algo descolocado. Asi que me fui de allí sin decir palabra.

Hank: Menuda noticia, con esa suma de dinero no podra asomarse ni a la ventana.

Sandy: Lo malo es que alguno piense en traicionarlo. La oferta es tentadora, libre de cargos si le dejamos solo.

Omega: Pues ahora mas que nunca nos necesita.

Xero: No vamos a irnos ahora despues de lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

Karolayn: Ademas en su estado actual no duraria mucho. Ahí que quitarle el limitador.

Kary: Yo ire a una de las ciudades cercanas a por suministros.

Askad: Yo hare lo mismo.

Cristina: Vamos a pasarlo mal, pero intentemoslo, libertad, que nadie mande sobre nosotros.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo. Ninguno se iba ademas que decidimos hacernos ahí una ciudad libre de influencias. Pero solo cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco. María fue en mi busca. Salío y me vio a lo lejos y una nota en la puerta.

Daniel: No quiero que ninguno me siga, voy a hacer una visitilla a ese cabronazo. Iros ahora que podeis y sereis libres. Puedo encargarme solo.

María entro corriendo con la nota y se la enseño a todos.

Omega: O es demasiado valiente o demasiado estupido. Si va el solo le van a atrapar.

María: Y si eso es lo que quiere? Y si quiere que vivamos nuestras vidas?

Askad: No creo. Ya que dice no me sigais, eso quiere decir que sabe que no le dejaremos solo. Pero insiste en que nos vayamos…

Hank: Vienen hacia aquí¡

María: Que quieres decir?

Hank: Brian sobrevivio, sabe donde estamos y puede venir con mucha mas gente. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Kary: Pero irnos donde.

El localizador de María empezo a pitar.

Hank: Que señala?

María: Un pueblo que ahí a unos 10 Km de aquí.

Xero: Tan rapido a llegado el?

María: Corriendo es muy rapido es normal que llegue tan rapido, pero lo habria echo antes si no tuviera ese limitador.

Karolayn: Esa es otra, si va a luchar la lleva clara sin sus poderes.

Dina: No te creas, sabe defenderse bien sin ellos, el otro dia le vi entrenar.

Heather: Si? Y como le vistes? Tenia el torso descubierto? Es musculoso? CUENTAMELO¡

Hank: (Por dios… Creo que solo se acuerda de mi cuando le interesa) Heather… DEJA…. A…. DANIEL…. EN…. PAZ.

Sandy: Si nos vamos hagamoslo ya, deben de estar al llegar. Asi que coged todas las armas, suministros y datos que podais. Voy a volar este sitio.

Todos cogieron todas las armas. La base practicamente se quedo vacia.

Sandy se quedo alli cerca esperando escondida. Llegaron un grupo de 30 personas lideradas por Brian y entraron disparando a la base.

Sandy: Jodete cabronazo.

Y activo los explosivos. Nadie sobrevivio alli dentro. Luego ella se reunio con los demas.

Hank: Cuando decias que lo ibas a explotar, no creia que lo dijeras en serio.

Sandy: Ya ves, asi nos quitamos una molestia de encima.

Llegaron al pueblo y dejaron las cosas en la casa marcada. Se quedaron alli escondidos un rato. Pero Heather empezaba a aburrirse.

Heather: Me aburro, María me dejas unos pocos de esos spybugs?

Todos (menos sandy, dina y Karolayn): NOOO¡

Heather: (Llorando) No hace falta que me griteis. Ademas porque no?

Hank: Todavia nos acordamos todos de lo que liastes en la otra base.

Sandy: Que paso?

Hank: Ya te contare.

Heather aguanto un poco mas alli con ellos. Pero se estaba aburriendo ya tanto que decidio salirse fuera sin que nadie se enterase. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que.

Heather: HANK SOCORRO.

Hank: Heather? Donde estas?

Sandy: Adivinalo…

Todos salieron fuera y vieron a heather agarrada por un robot del auditor.

Robot: Sujetos encontrados, solicito refuerzos.

Aparecieron 4 mas y entre los 5 crearon una barrera de la que nadie podia escapar.

Dina: Genial, Heather esto es culpa tuya.

**Mientras tanto…**

Llegue a un pueblo en el que habia bastantes guardias. Al verme uno de ellos dio la alarma y vinieron muchos mas. Levante las manos y exigi ver al sheriff.

Los guardias me llevaron ante el, pero no dejaban de apuntarme con sus armas.

Sheriff: Dejadnos solos.

Soldado: Pero tenemos ordenes de…

Sheriff: Aquí las ordenes las doy yo mientras no este el Auditor, ENTENDIDO?

Soldado: Si señor, perdone el haberle contradicho serños.

Los soldados se fueron y nos quedamos solos el sheriff y yo.

Sheriff: Dame un buen motivo por el que no coja este telefono y llame al Auditor.

Yo: Sencillamente porque por lo que he visto a ti no te gusta su manera de actuar.

Sheriff: Y porque piensas eso?

Yo: Por lo que le acabas de decir al soldado, y porque cuando ofrecias los 10 millones por mi cabeza, pediste perdon, que eran ordenes..

Sheriff: Y no te equivocas, desde que el esta aquí, o hacemos lo que dice o nos podemos dar por muertos. Pero tu escuadra es la unica que se le resiste. Puedo saber a que se debe?

Yo: Mas que nada, estamos preparados para luchar contra el. Como lo hacemos, solo lo sabemos nosotros.

Sheriff: Que me dirias si te dijera, que yo y varios de mis hombres estamos dispuestos a unirnos a ti, a cambio de que me dejes dar el golpe de gracia al Auditor y que nos entrenes.

Yo: Pues os diria que, bienvenidos a la resistencia.

El sheriff hizo llamar a 9 de sus hombres. Eran de los mejores de la escuadra. Y al igual que el no estaban de acuerdo con el Auditor.

Sheriff: Este es Daniel, lider de la resistencia. Nos vamos con el ahora mismo.

Yo: Espera un poco, algo va mal.

Sheriff : Que quieres decir?

Yo: Hasta hace un rato se oia movimiento alli fuera, pero ahora no se oye nada.

Uno de los soldados se asomo y vio que todo estaba desierto.

Sheriff: Pero que demonios pasa.

Yo: Un pueblo fantasma… Devemos irnos de aquí antes de que anochezca.

Sheriff: Porque?

Yo: Nunca has estado en uno verdad, o nos vamos ya o preparate para luchar contra zombies.

Sheriff:… Ya habeis oido, coged lo que necesiteis y vamonos.

Cogimos armas y varias cosas mas, y fuimos a la salida del pueblo. Pero el camino estaba cortado por un barranco enorme. La ciudad estaba en mitad de un gran agujero. Y al otro lado estaba el Auditor.

Auditor: Que os lo paseis bien. Sabia que habia soldados que pensaban traicionarme, pero tu Sheriff. Me habeis defradudado.

Sheriff: Nada de esto pasaria si no fueras tan sadico.

Auditor: Yo? Sadico? Si fuera asi yo mismo os mataria a todos aquí y ahora, pero prefiero ver como os deboran los zombies.

Yo: (Susurrando) Cuando te diga tu y tos hombres cogendme de los brazos, os voy a sacar de aquí, pero a cambio teneis que ayudar a mi escuadra. Creo que estan en peligro.

Sheriff: (Susurrando) De acuerdo.

Empece a concetrarme hasta que un aura roja empezo a envolverme. La placa se reactivo bajo mi control, y el limitador se desbloqueo.

Yo: Ahora.

Todos me agarraron y fueron transportados al pueblo donde estaban mis compañeros. María los vio, pero el sheriff le dijo que guardara silencio.

Los soldados fueron agachados hasta los robots y les colocaron cargas explosivas. Las detonaron todas a la vez y los destruyerom a todos.

Sheriff: Fue mas sencillo de lo que esperaba.

Hank: Esa voz…

Sheriff: Oh mierda, ese de ahí no sera…

Hank: TU¡

Sheriff: YO?

Hank: Pienso matarte aquí y ahora¡

Sheriff: A buenas horas digo de unirme a la escuadra. Llego a saber que estas y le digo a Daniel que me unia solo si tu te ibas.

Hank: SERAS…

María: Gracias por la ayuda. Pero y Daniel.

Sheriff: Se quedo con el Auditor, pero se donde es, puedo llevaros.

Todos le siguieron. Aunque Hank iba a regañadientes y ademas con Heather agarrada a el.

**Mientras tanto…**

Auditor: Desde luego, tu y tu mania de ayudar a los demas. Debiste haberte ido.

Yo: No pienso desaprobechar esta oportunidad de patearte el culo.

Auditor: No creo que puedas. Puedo matarte.

Yo: Ah si? Tu y que ejercito.

Auditor: Pues ese. (Detrás de mi aparecieron los zombie) Y este (Chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron 23 robots).

Yo: Maldita sea.

Cargue un rayo de energia y lo lance con los zombies. Desaparecieron todos al instante.

Auditor: No esta mal, pero haber como te las arreglas con esto.

Volvio a chasquear los dedos y 2 robots avanzaron hacia mi. Ambos empezaron a disparar, pero con un escudo pare las balas y se las devolvi. Los 2 robots cayeron, pero el resto se protegieron de la misma manera.

Auditor: Ah si, casi me olvido. A cada uno que mates, los demas aprenden mas. Y que sepas que estos no son los ultimos que quedan. He fabricado unos cuantos mas, y ellos tambien aprenderan de lo que pase aquí hoy.

Yo: Mierda… Mejor acabar cuanto antes.

Cargue otro rayo y lo lance contra los robots. Pero todos hicieron lo mismo. Y el mio empezaba a perder terreno. En ese momento a lo lejos vi a todos vieniendo hacia donde yo estaba.

María: Mirad es Daniel. Tranquilo venimos a ayudarte.

Yo: NOOO¡ DEBEIS IROS¡

María: No sin ti.

En ese momento, los rayos de los robots redujeron al mio y me dieron de lleno. Salí despedido hacia atrás, pero me agarre al suelo para frenarme.

Auditor: Te has vuelto mas fuerte. Pero y ellos?

Chasqueo los dedos y todos los robots empezaron a acumular la energia en una esfera. Esta fue creciendo de tamaño hasta ser tan grande como una persona. Entonces la lanzaron contra María y los demas.

Yo: NOOO¡

Me teletransporte frente a María y con los brazos abiertos recibi el impacto. Una onda expansiva impresionante estubo a punto de lanzarlos a todos hacia atrás.

María: Gracias Daniel si no hubiera sido por ti estariamos todos muertos.

No hubo respuesta por mi parte.

María: Daniel?

Fue a tocarme el hombro y cuando lo hizo cai al suelo. Mis ojos estaban completamente en blanco.

María: DANIEL¡

Auditor: Jajajaja, este chico es idiota. Mira que ponerse delante de eso. No te esfuerces, esta muerto.

María: No, no puede ser cierto.

Auditor: Pues creetelo idiota. Por hoy ya basta podeis retiraros.

Todos los robots desaparecieron de alli. El auditor se acercó a María y le hablo al oido.

Auditor: Si de verdad quieres que se salve, quitadle el limitador y si no se cura podeis transformarlo en ciborg.

María: (Llorando) Porque me cuentas esto?

Auditor: Muy simplre, sin el me voy a aburrir bastante, ya que es el unico que daba la taya.

Auditor: Os doi 3 meses. Entonces volvere por vosotros.

Dicho esto el Auditor se esfumo. María se quedo llorando agarrando mi cuerpo sin vida. El resto se recupero del shock de las explosion y cargaron conmigo hasta una base 4 Km al oeste de la ciudad.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7: Tiempo de Paz.**

Askad y Karolayn inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar para quitarme el limitador del nucleo. Hank no dejaba entrar a nadie a la sala donde me estaban operando. María estaba sentada en un banco que habia cerca. Heather llegó y se sentó a su lado.

Heather: María?

María: Vete de aquí, no quiero estar con nadie.

Heather: Lo se, solo queria decirte que estes tranquila, Daniel es fuerte, se pondra bien.

María: Eso espero. Si no hubieramos ido, el seguiria vivo.

Heather: No digas eso. Si no fueramos ido, no le tendriamos aquí. Le abria capturado el Auditor.

María: Si... Tienes razon. Una cosa. A ti te gusta Daniel?

Hank oyo el comentario y se centro en oir la respuesta de Heather.

Heather: Por supuesto que no boba. Solo lo hacia para comprobar una cosa. Ya deberias sabes, que para mi es Hank.

Hank disimuladamente celebro esa respuesta.

María: Y que es eso que querias comprobar?

Heather: Si te gustaba el a ti.

María se puso algo colorada y Hank de nuevo se quedo pendiente de la conversación.

María: No seas niña. El no me interesa en lo mas minimo.

Heather: Ah no? Entonces porque te has puesto colorada. Ademas que cuando hice el comentario sobre Daniel entrenando se te fue el santo al cielo.

María: Eso no es verdad.

Heather: Di lo que tu quieras, la cosa es que te gusta.

Heather se fue y Hank se quedo pensado.

Hank: (Se lo digo a Daniel?... Nah, que lo descubra el solo).

María: (Esta chica es de lo que no hay).

Se tapo la cara con lasmanos y se quedo esperando. A las 2 horas, Askad salio y se dirigio a María.

Askad: Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

María: Las buenas?

Askad: Le hemos quitado el limitador y se esta regenerando, en otras palabras esta vivo.

María: Y las malas?

Askad: Esta en coma. No sabemos cuando despertara.

María se quedo en parte aliviada porque no estaba muerto, pero preocupada por que no iba a despertar. Hank la dejó pasar y se fue. Todos se fueron a una habitacion a dormir. Unos solos y otros acompañados. Aunque lo raro, fue que Kary se fue con Askad y Karolayn, pero al rato, ella salió sin hacer ruido y se fue al cuarto de Omega. María se quedo conmigo mirandome por si despertaba. Ya habian pasado 4 horas y María estaba a punto de quedarse durmiendo. Cuando...

Brian: (Cargando la pistola) Creiais que me habiais matado verdad?

María: Quien... Imposible. Deberias estar muerto.

Brian: Quien lo diria. Sobreviví cuando se estreyó el helicoptero y cuando reventasteis la base conmigo dentro. Ahora pienso vengarme por todo.

María: No podemos hablarlo?

Brian: Me temo que no. Es hora de que os despidais.

Brian apunto su arma contra María, ella cerró los ojos asustada y Brian disparo.

Brian: Pero QUE¡

María abrio los ojos y me vio de pie delante de ella. Habia detenido la bala con la mano.

Brian: Como dije la otra vez, tu no eres humano.

Cogí a Brian del cuello y lo levante en el aire.

Brian: No podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

Yo: ...No.

Le rompí el cuello y lo solte.

María: Daniel, has despertado.

Yo: Que pasa querias que siguiera durmiendo?

María: (Llorando) No tonto, me alegro de que estes bien...

María me estubo comentando lo que dijo el Auditor tras mi muerte, tambien me dijo que Askad y Karolayn me estubieron operando. Seguimos hablando hasta que amanecio.

Omega: Jod… Que demonios haces aquí?

Kary: No grites que vas a despertar a todos.

María: Que pasara?

Yo: Voy a ver.

Llegue al cuarto de Omega y llame a la puerta.

Yo: Omega puedo pasar.

Omega: Si, pasa.

Entre y allí estaba el solo.

Yo: Estas bien?

Omega: Si, porque.

Yo: María y yo te hemos oido gritar.

Omega: Pues ya ves que no pasa nada...

Yo: Ya… claro.

Entre y cerre la puerta con pestillo. María estaba esperando al otro lado.

Me encamine al armario que habia al fonfo de la habitación, pero me pare en mitad de la sala y mire el conducto de ventilación. Estaba abierta. María abrio la puerta. Mira quien intentaba escabullirse por el conducto de ventilación.

Kary: No se lo direis a mis padres verdad?

Yo: Depende. Que hacias aquí.

Kary: Solo vine a dormir aquí.

Omega: Si, por eso me asusté cuando me desperte. Yo: Por esta vez pasa, pero cuidadito de que no os volvamos a pillar.

Esa tarde, nos reunimos todos para comer. La mayoria se quedaron sorprendidos al verme. Askad y Karolayn vinieron ha hablar conmigo. Kary de lejos no paraba de mirarnos porque creia que se lo iba a contar.

Askad: Me alegra ver que estas bien.

Yo: Hicisteis un gran trabajo.

María: Aunque hay una cosa que no entiendo. Como parastes la bala con la mano.

Yo: Ahora que lo dices, ni yo lo se.

Karolayn: Veras. Hubo que implantarte unas partes roboticas, porque habia partes muy dañadas. Tu brazo derecho y el ojo izquierdo.

Askad: Me alegra ver que estas bien.

Yo: Hicisteis un gran trabajo.

María: Aunque hay una cosa que no entiendo. Como parastes la bala con la mano.

Yo: Ahora que lo dices, ni yo lo se.

Karolayn: Veras. Hubo que implantarte unas partes roboticas, porque habia partes muy dañadas. Tu brazo derecho y el ojo izquierdo.

Yo: En otras palabras ahora soy un ciborg no?

Askad: No, ya que tu cuerpo, sigue funcionando por si mismo. Solo hubo que reparar esas partes. Si te quedas sin energia, seguiras vivo aunque cansado. Con Omega, Xero, Kary o conmigo, funcionaria casi de la misma manera. Aunque en nuestro caso es por tiempo limitado.

De pronto una alarma empezo a sonar. Sandy aparecio corriendo por el fondo de la sala.

Sandy: Tenemos intrusos. Hank y el Sheriff han ido a cortar la salida.

Yo: Bien voy para alla.

María: Voy contigo.

Cuando llegamos, el sheriff tenia a una niña acorralada en la pared, y Hank apuntaba con su arma a alguien que estaba arrodillado frente a el.

Yo: Parad ya. Decidme que ha pasado aquí.

Hank: Nada, un estorbo que voy a eliminar.

Hank disparó, pero la bala no dio en su objetivo. Se quedo suspendida frente a el.

Hank: Pero que demonios esta pasando.

María: Daniel, estas bien te estas poniendo palido.

Yo: Si estoy bien espera un momento.

María me miro el brazo, y vio que estaba emitiendo una luz blanca. Pero se apago.

María: Daniel que era eso?

Yo: Una mejorita de Askad.

Hank: Ya estoy harto. Siempre que voy a cargarme a alguien me lo estropeas ya te vale no?

Heather: Ya estoy aquí. Quien se ha colado.

Yo: Llegas tarde, la situacion ya esta controlada.

Sheriff: Niña estate quieta, oye que vas a hacer no, no lo.

La niña se acarco a Hank por detrás y le propino una patada en la entrepierna.

Hank: Niña de los coj….es-

Heather: Hank¡ Niña insolente ahora veras.

Heather salio corriendo detrás de la niña, y esta a su vez se escondio detrás del hombre, quien saco un cuchillo.

¿?: Atrevete a tocarle un solo pelo y estas muerta.

¿?: Atrevete a tocarle un solo pelo y estas muerta.

Yo: Como te atreves a hablar así a una de los mios. Quien eres y como nos has encontrado.

¿?: Mi nombre es Curtis, y esta niña que me acompaña es Shara. Y no os encontramos. Ni siquiera os buscavamos.

Hank: No le creas Daniel, esta mintiendo, trabaja para el Auditor.

Yo: Y se puede saber como sabes tu eso?

Hank: Ves esa cicatriz, se la hice yo cuando asaltamos la fabrica.

Curtis: Lo que dice no es mentira, pero lo deje. Mala paga, mucho riesgo y ademas tengo que cuidar de ella.

Yo: Sea así o no, siento decirte que deberas estar en prision 12h, hasta que lo aclaremos todo.

Shara: No, dejadle ir. Sois malos, como el tipo negro.

Yo: Shara, quieres saber una cosa.

Shara: Que cosa?

Yo: El hombre negro, estubo en mi bastante tiempo. Luego escapó y me mató.

Shara: Eso es mentira, sigues vivo.

Yo: Si?

Le ensele mi brazo.

Shara: Eres como los robos del tipo malo.

Yo: No exactamente.

Shara: Eres malo como ellos. Deja a mi amigo en paz.

Yo: Ya me gustaria. Pero me temo que tendra que pasar un tiempo en prision, hasta aclarar unas cosas. Hank llevatelo.

Hank: Eso esta hecho.

Hank se llevó de allí Curtis, aunque casi me entra la risa al ver como andaba por el golpe.

Yo: Kary vigila a la chica hasta que descubramos que hacian aquí.

Shara: Yo no me voy con nadie solo con el.

Señalo a curtis. El Hank, le dejo al Sheriff a Curtis y este se lo llevo a la prision. Y Hank, cogio a shara y se la llevo al hombro.

Shara: Sueltame, que me sueltes.

Hank: Callate ya. Y da gracias que no te llevemos a la carcel.

Shara siguio pataleando hasta que Hank la solto. La dejo en un cuarto que estaba vacio y cerro con llave.

Yo: Voy a hablar con Curtis.

María: Yo vigilo a la niña.

Yo: Hank una cosa. No la vas a retener mucho ahí dentro.

Hank: Como que no?

Me puse en camino de la prision, pero me pare a bajo el conducto de ventilación. Shara cayo de el a mis manos.

Shara: No es justo. Como sabias que saldria por ahí.

Yo: Digamos que alguien antes que tu intento lo mismo.

Kary puso mala cara ante ese comentario. Hank llevo a la niña a otra habitacion y se aseguro de que no hubiera ninguna salida. Una vez comprovado, la dejó alli y antes de salir, Shara le dio una patada en la espinilla. Hank vino a la prision cojenado y diciendo que como la niña le volviera hacer algo la mataba.

Curtis: No te pongas así. Es una niña.

Hank: Una niña? El demonio mas bien.

Curtis: Pues sabed que eso es solo el principio.

Yo: Que quieres decir?

Curtis: Cuando la conoci estubo comportandose conmigo igual que con vosotros ahora. No le gustan los extraños.

Hank: Pues que se vaya acostumbrando.

Curtis: Solo parará cuando le caigais bien.

Yo: Bueno, como encontrasteis este sitio.

Curtis: Siguiendoos.

Hank: Lo sabia, venia por nosotros. Dejame matarlo ya.

Curtis: Parece que todavia no olvidastes el balazo que te meti en la pierna.

Hank: No, pero me alegrare siempre de hacerte ese corte en la cara.

Yo: Bueno ya os vale a los dos. Curtis, porque nos seguias?

Curtis: Tras el regreso del Auditor, ha estado cogiendo gente y convirtiendola en soldados. Da igual la edad que tengas. Te meten en una maquina y te convierten.

Yo: Hank, informa a Sandford y Deimos de esto, que lo investiguen.

Hank: Ahora mismo.

Yo: Entonces lo que buscabais era refugio?

Curtis: Mas o menos si.

Hank: Daniel yo que tu no le dejaba vivo. Trabaja para el Auditor, fui yo quien le hizo ese corte.

Curis: Trabajaba. Cuando me vio herido, el pasó de mi, como si no estubiera. Me daba por muerto, pero aparecion Shara y me curo la herida.

Yo: Shara es tu hija?

Curtis: No, aunque se podria decir que somos hermanos.

Tras ese día, Curtis nos ayudaba con las preparaciones de la base, entrenamientos y demas cosas. Shara, por otro lado siempre estaba de arriba, abajo mirando y buscando cosas. Sin embargo, se llevaba bien con todos menos con Hank y conmigo. Ya casi habian pasado los 3 dias que Steven dijo que estaria fuera. Pero de la otra base a esta hay 2 dias de camino. Aunque para el seria 1 ya que puede volar.

Un día, mientras pasaba junto a la sala de entrenamiento, una explosion me lanzó hacia la pared. Fue suerte que la puerta que salio disparada y se clavo en la pared, no me diera.

María: Malditasea. Porque no funciona como yo quiero.

Yo: Que es lo que pasa María?

María: Ah, hola Daniel. No pasa nada.

Yo: Seguro, porque juraria que esta sala era mas pequeña y estaba mas entera hace unas horas.

María: Esta bien, si que pasa. No consigo dominar la potencia del nucleo.

Yo: Pues entonces te ayudare a dominarlo. No te muevas y cierra los ojos.

María: Esta bien.

Puse mi mano sobre el ojo en el que tenia el nucleo. Este empezo a estabilizarse y retener algo de potencia. Quite mi mano y María abrio los ojos de nuevo.

María: Que me has hecho?

Yo: Estabilizar la potencia, ya que la placa que tenias, disminuia la potencia al minimo para que no la usaras sin el cosentimiento de tu padre. Pero al quitartela, se sobrecargó y cada vez que lo usas intenta liberar del tiron, toda la energía que le sobraba.

María: Entonces lo que has hecho es extraer energia del nucleo?

Yo: En parte si.

María se fijó entonces en mi brazo mecanico. Estaba emitiendo mucha luz y parecia que humo tambien.

María: Daniel tu brazo…

Escondí el brazo para que no lo mirara.

Yo: Tranquila no es nada. Quiero que vuelvas a intentarlo pero contra mi, asi tendras un objetivo.

María: Seguro? Y ni te hago daño?

Yo: Tranquila no me haras nada. Ademas quiero probar una cosa.

María: Esta bien.

Empezó a cargar su ataque y yo me puse en postura defensiva. Cuando lance el ataque, yo dirigí mi mano metalica al rayo. Aparecio una esefera alrededor de mi, que hacia que el ataque se desviara en todas direcciones. Pero al final se produjo una explosión.

María: DANIEL¡

Cuando el humo desaparecio, la esfera seguia intacta. Y yo dentro pero con el pelo blanco otra vez.

Yo: Tu ataque es mas potente de lo que creia, tube que transformarme para que resistiera la esfera. Menos mal que arregle el nucleo quitando el exceso. Si llega a darme el otro de lleno, ni la esfera lo soportaria.

María: (Menos mal) Entonces que. Crees que podria luchar contra las tropas del Auditor?

Yo: Solo con un rayito no haras mucho. Enseñame de todo lo que eres capaz.

Dicho esto me teletransporte detrás de ella y la tire al suelo de un golpe en las piernas.

María: Eso no es justo puedes teletransportarte.

Yo: Piensa que ellos usaran al igual que yo todos lo que tengan a su alcance para derrotarte.

Volvi a teletrsportarme frente a ella. Intento golpearme, pero bloquee el golpe agarrandole el brazo y lanzandola.

Yo: Tienes que ser mas rapida. Intenta predecir los ataques del enemigo.

María: Dificil intentar hacerlo cuando ni siquiera te veo.

Yo: Pues estoy aquí.

Apareci a su lado y le lance una descarga. Pero la evito lanzando ella otra.

Yo: Bien, parece que aprendes rapido.

María: No me infravalores.

Yo: No lo hago.

Otra vez aparecí tras ella pero se dio cuenta y me golpeo. Me golpeo muy fuerte, por lo que me hizo sangre en el labio.

Yo: Nada mal, ahora vamos en serio.

Volví a desaparecer. Y salí enfrente de ella, detrás y a los lados.

María: No vale.

Yo: Tranquila no atacaremos, solo tienes que intentar adivinar cual es el autentico.

Atacó al que tenia detrás y el golpe lo atraveso.

Yo: Mi turno.

Los 4 sacaron un chuchillo a la vez y lanzaron un corte exactamente al mismo sitio. Le dieron en el brazo.

María: Au, eres un bruto. Aunque, solo tengo una herida. Y son 4.

Yo: Los hologramas no te haran daño pero el autentico si. Ahora donde esta. Concetrate.

María cerro los ojos y se centro en escuchar algun ruido que me delatara. Volví a atacar y mis hologramas tambien. Atacamos a la vez y ella detubo mi golpe.

María: Un cuchillo arrojadizo. Eso quiere decir.

Lanzo un rayo a la esquina de donde procedio.

Yo: Bien hecho.

Cree una barrera y como antes bloqueo el golpe. Otra vez aparecio el humo.

Yo: Maldita sea, ahora no veo.

María me agarro los brazos y me puso el cuchillo en el cuello.

María: Creo que ganó.

Yo: Creo que no. Se te olvida una cosa.

María: Que?

Yo: Esto.

Me teletransporte a su lado, la agarre la mano y le hice soltar el cuchillo. Y la solte.

Yo: Hemos acabado por hoy.

María: Bien. Mañana volveremos a entrenar?

Yo: Puede que si.

Me hacerque a ella.

Yo: Dejame ver esa herida.

María: Esto no es nada.

Yo: Hazme caso dejame verla.

La herida era mas profunda de lo que parecia a simple vista. No queria hacerle mucho daño, pero se me fue un poco la mano.

Yo: No te muevas.

Puse mi mano sobre la herida y esta empezo a brillar.

Maria: Que calorcito desprede.

La herida se curo pero sin XVI habia una contra al curar.

María: Daniel, tu brazo.

La contra era que ahora si intentaba curar a alguien, yo sufriria el daño que la persona hubiera recibido. Por lo que ahora tenia el corte en el brazo. Ahora, gracias a la regeneración, la herida duro nada y menos.

Yo: Tranquila María, las heridas se me curan rapido, por lo que no pasa nada.

María: Ya lo se, pero no quiero que hagas eso.

María me abrazo y yo me quede de piedra. No sabia que hacer, así que yo tambien la abrace.

Heather: (Asomada desde la puerta) … Creo que aunque no quiera, le voy a contar a María lo que ponia en el diario. Que a Daniel ahora mismo estara a punto de darle algo.

Esa tarde, todos cuando nos sentamos todos para comer, Heather se puso al lado de María, y Hank al lado mia. Karolayn, Kary y Sharon habian preparado la cena. Sharon nos trajo los platos a Hank y a mi. Y se fue riendose.

Hank: Al fin. Que hambre.

Yo: Creo que paso de cenar.

Hank: Y eso? Cuentame.

Yo: No es nada. Simplemente no tengo hambre.

Hank: (Con la boca llena) Pajho argo cundo entenate con aría veda.

Yo: Si… Y no hables con la boca llena.

Hank: Que quieres que le haga. Es los mas rico que he comido nunca. Aunque tiene un saborcito algo agridulce.

Yo: (Esa niña seguro que ha tenido algo que ver)…

Hank: He Daniel. Mira allí, María tambien se va sin comer y muy colorada.

Yo: Que le abra dicho Heather…

Hank: Tranquilo yo lo averiguare.

Se oye un ruido muy raro.

Hank: Huy, creo que comí demasiado rapido…

Se vuelven a oir esos ruidos.

Yo: Hank estas bien?

Hank: Si, ahora vuelvo tengo una urgencia.

Se fue corriendo al baño, y al irse empezo a oler muy mal ese sitio.

Yo: (Tapandome la nariz) Joder Hank, haberte aguantado a llegar al baño.

Sharon estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa. Me miraba muy seria.

Yo: Bueno me voy a dormir. Procurad no hacer mucho ruido vale.

Omega: Tranquilo yo me encargo.

Fui a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar, vi a María esperandome en la puerta. No sabía si ir o esperar que se fuera. Estaba como triste. Así que al final me decante por acercarme.

María: Hola Daniel.

Yo: Hola. Te hacia en tu cuarto. Pasa algo?

María: No mucho. Solo queria hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

Yo: Bueno y de que se trata.

María: Pues veras. Heather durante la cena, se ha empeñado en contarme que ponia en tu diario.

Trague saliva. Me habia olvidado de que Heather leyo mi diario. Que le habra contado.

María: Me he negado, pero aun asi me ha insistido en contarme una cosa. Pero con el ruido de la sala no la he oido bien (Me dijo que te gustaba).

Yo: (Algo colorado) Ah no. (Menos mal) Mañana hablare con ella.

María: Vale. (Mientras se iba) Aunque queria decirte otra cosa.

Yo: De que se trata?

María: Pues que… me gustas.

Se metio en su cuarto. Y yo me quede asimilando lo que habia dicho bastante colorado. Hank salio del cuarto de baño que estaba 2 puertas mas adelante.

Hank: Hola Daniel, creo que ya… No, otra vez no.

Se volvio a meter en el baño.

Yo entre en mi cuarto, pero no podia dormir. Pasaron las horas y todos se acostaron. A media noche, decidí salir fuera. Pasé por la habitació de María antes. Me asome para ver como estaba. Pero la habitación estaba vacia. Salí fuera y ella estaba allí sentada. Estaba con el pijama, parecia que intento dormir y no pudo. Yo no llegue a quitarme la ropa, asi que me quite la chaqueta. Y me acerque a ella.

Yo: Vas a resfriarte si sigues aquí.

Le puse la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

María: Gracias pero… Que haces aquí?

Yo: Lo mismo que tu. No podia dormir.

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo el valle. Y el viento hacia que las plantas se balancearan de manera que parecia que habia mas gente alli.

María: Te mentí antes.

Yo: En que?

María: Si escuche lo que me dijo Heather.

Volví a ponerme colorado.

Yo: Entonces ya lo sabes no.

Se agarro a mi brazo y puso la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

María: Si. Aunque quiero que lo digas.

Yo: Pero si... si ya lo sabes.

María: Me da igual, quiero que me lo digas tu.

Yo: Esta bien.

Pasó un rato hasta que fui capaz de decirlo. He de admitir que aunque ella ya lo sabia, me daba corte confesarselo yo.

Yo: María… Te quiero.

María: Y yo a ti.

Heather: (Desde la terraza del edificio y con unos prismaticos) Vamos no os quedeis así, daos un beso ya.

Hank: Asi que aquí estabas.

Heather: Shhhh. No tan alto que nos van a oir y vas a estropear el ambiente.

Hank: De que demonios hablas.

Hank se asomo y vio la escenita.

Heather: Quiero ver lo que pasa.

Hank: Pues va a ser que no señorita. Tu te vienes conmigo para adentro. Dejales intimidad.

Heather: Joooo, solo un poquito mas. Hasta que se den el beso.

Hank: No.

Agarro a Heather del brazo y empezo a tirar de ella.

Heather: Nooooo. Quiero verlo. Eres malo.

Hank: (Hablando por un microfono que tenia en el reloj) Daniel, ya estas solo. Tenias razon.

Yo: (Sonriendo) (Esta Heather es mas cotilla que mala).

María: De que te ries?

Yo: De una cosa que se me ha venido a la cabeza y de la reaccion que tenias.

María: Y que cosa era?

Yo: Seguro que quieres saberlo?

María: Si.

Nos quedamos mirandonos un momento, y cuendo ibamos a besarnos…

Steven: Al fin llego.

María se volvio a sentar y yo intente disimular un poco.

Steven: Vaya habeis venido a recibirme, me echabais de menos he.

Yo: Si, bastante.

María: Ni te lo imaginas.

Steven se metio dentro del edificio. Intentamos hacerlo de nuevo.

Steven: Oye Daniel.

Cerre los ojos y di un golpe en el suelo. Y maria se puso en pie. Steven salio otra vez fuera.

Steven: Tengo hambre, que hay de comer. Y por cierto cual es mi cuarto.

Yo: Ya voy a ponerte de comer… (Si pudiera te mandaba de una Patada donde fuera que hubiera estado por otros 3 dias)

María: Daniel, yo ya me voy a dormir. Mañana nos vemos vale.

Se fue a su cuarto y yo a la cocina. No tenia ganas de apañar de comer, asi que cogí mi plato. Le heche algo de picante y lo calente. Steven estaba esperando que le llevara algo.

Yo: Aquí tienes (Ojala se te atragante). Yo me voy a dormir. Mañana me cuentas que tal te fue.

Me fui a mi cuarto y dejé a Steven comiendo. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme durmiendo. Steven pasó por delante de mi puerta pellendose. Iba para el cuarto de baño que estaba al lado de mi habitación.

Steven: ME CAGO EN TODOOOOOO¡ Y NO LITERALMENTE¡

Empezo a tocar una orquesta muy sonora y apestosa. Se notaba, porque al estar al lado del cuarto de baño llegaba el olorcillo.

Steven: Joder macho. Por poco no lo cuento.

Tiró de la cadena y salio del baño. Cuando iba por delante del cuarto de Hank, se tiró otro cuesco bien sonoro u oloroso. Y tubo que volver corriendo tocando la trompeta.

Hank: Haber quien a sido el idiota que se a puesto a tocar la trompeta frente a mi cuarto.

Salio del cuarto y el pestazo lo metio para dentro.

Hank: Y ademas con el culo.

Steven: JODER DANIEL¡ QUE LLEVABA LA COMIDA¡

Se tiro toda la noche igual. Yo no podia dormir porque tenia que soportar cada vez que venia corriendo.

Y Hank se fue a dormir fuera.

A la mañama siguiente, poco antes de que saliera el sol. Me levante porque apenas habia dormido. Al final Steven se recupero, pero el olor permanecia. Hice mi cama y cuando abri la puerta para salir me encontre a María.

María: Buenos dias Daniel. Como has dormido?

Yo: Mejor no preguntes.

De golpe, se escucho un ruido muy fuerte que provenia de la habitación.

Yo: Esa niña quiere matarme.

La cama estaba estampada en el techo.

María: Seguro que ha sido ella? Es muy pequeña para haber hecho eso.

Me asome al pasillo y la vi asomada en la puerta de su cuarto. En cuanto me vio cerró.

Yo: Si, estoy seguro. Ayer en la comida estaba igual, pendiente mia y de… ahí madre.

María: Que pasa?

Yo: Vamos al cuarto de Hank rapido.

Llegamos al cuarto de Hank. El no estaba, pero su cama al igual que la mia estaba estampada en el techo.

María: Cuanto os quiere la niña.

Yo: No me digas… Por cierto hoy toca entrenamiento.

María: Lo se, tu y yo solitos.

Yo: Por desgracia no. Cristina quiere que entrenemos los 4. Tu, Steven, ella y yo.

María: No es justo. No nos van a dejar tiempo libre.

Yo: Esta noche puede que si.

Fuimos a desayunar. Todos estabamos alli charlando. Steven se preparo el de comer, María, preparo para mi y para ella. Y al pobre de hank, se lo trajo la niña otra vez. El no sospechaba nada y se lo comio. Pero cuando acabo estaba muy colorado y sudado mucho. Poco mas y para mi que hasta hechaba fuego por la boca. Tras eso fuimos a entrenar los 4.

Steven: Pienso vengarme por lo de anoche.

Yo: Picaba mucho no?

Steven: Picar? Hiciste que me pasara 5 horas en el vater.

Cristina: Callaos u os zurro a los 2 antes de llegar.

María: Calmemonos. Ya nos pelearemos en la sala.

Entramos los 4 en la sala de entrenamiento y nos pusimos en circulo. La primera en atacar fue cristina. Venia a por mi, pero me teletransoprte por Steven, cuando llegue a el, se habia puesto detrás mia y me golpeo.

Yo: Pero como has?

Steven: Contra mi eso ya no te sirve.

Volvi a hacerlo, y me fije que mientras cambiaba de posición el podia moverse (Cuando me teletransporto, es como si se parara el tiempo para los demas porque voy muy rapido) Intento golpearme, pero me agache y lo golpee a el.

Yo: Suficiente?

Steven: Nop.

Volvi a acelerar. Fui a por el y le golpee. Estube dandole un monton de golpes, pero el intentaba devolbermelos, pero siempre los evitaba y le daba. Hasta que de pronto hubo una pequeña explosion y empezo a emitir una luz azulada. Desaparecio de mi vista y me golpeo. Iba el triple de rapido que antes y no paraba de golpearme. Me lanzo al aire, me golpeo mas y me lanzo hacia el suelo de una patada. Intento darme un pisoton, pero le esquive. Siguio golpeandome y me lanzo a la parte alta de la habitacion. Siguio golpeandome y dio un salto. Me aparte lo mas rapido que pude y el atraveso el suelo. Volvio a subir y siguio peleando, pero ya habia igualado su velocidad porque copie su habilidad. Bajamos ambos al piso de abajo y intento golpearme. Estaba en el aire y no podia evitar el golpe. Así que saque un doble mio. El doble recibio el golpe.

María: (Sentada en el suelo) Menudo combate.

Cristina: Y yo queria luchar con ellos… Asi no ahí quien pueda. Apenas puedo seguirlos con la vista.

Yo y mi doble fuimos por el, le estubimos dando para bien, pero nos tumbo a ambos y se cayo encima de nosotros parte de la habitación. Salimos despedidos en direcciones contrarias. Pero nos recuperamos y salimos corriendo el uno por el otro. Chocamos y intentabamos darnos, pero nos ibamos esquivando. Al final nuestros puños chocaron y se produjo una onda expansiva. Empezamos a correr peleando.

María: Por dios que rapido van.

Cristina: Me apuesto algo a que pierde Daniel.

María: Venga ya, Daniel ganara. Es mas fuerte que el.

Cristina: Que te apuestas?

María: Que quieres?

Cristina: Quiero que si Daniel pierde… Le des un beso.

María: Que? (Se puso colorada)

Cristina: Que hay de malo? Tienes miedo de que se cabree?

María: No, pero no puede ser otra cosa?

Cristina: … Pues pelearas despues contra mi.

María: Prefiero el beso. Pero si Daniel gana, tu tedras que pedirle de salir a Steven.

Cristina: Por mi vale, como va a ganar, no tendre que hacerlo.

Hubo una explosion cerca de Cristina que la hizo caer al suelo. Ibamos tan rapido que cuando nuestros golpes chocaban, Creaban una onda expansiva bastante potente. Al final, en uno de los golpes nos separamos y yo cree 7 clones mas. Steven venia corriendo y concentro la energia de su nucleo en la mano. De un golpe iba liquidando a mis clones. Intente frenarlo, pero me agarro de los pies y me estampo en el suelo.

Stevem: (Resplando) Ahora… quien…. Gana….. eh?

Yo: (Dolorido) Vale tu ganas. Pero arregla este desastre.

Los choques que hubo mientras ibamos a maxima velocidad, hicieron que parte de la habitacion se viniera abajo y el resto se resquebrajara. Era un milagro que esa sala aun estubiera en pie. María se acercó a mi, y me ayudo a levantarme.

María: Daniel estas bien?

Yo: Mas o menos. Puedes llevarme a la enfermeria.

María: Si.

María y yo nos fuimos de allí.

Cristina: Para estar 3 dias fuera has mejorado mucho. Que has estado haciendo.

Steven: Es un secreto. Pero una cosa. Crees que me he pasado?

Cristina: No. Se pondra bien. Pero tardara mas de la cuenta.

Steven: Porque?

Cristina: Por lo que he visto cuando se ha ido, le has roto unos cuantos huesos.

Steven: Si, pero se curara no?

Cristina: Recuerda que cuando yo le descoloque un hueso no se curó hasta que se los pusimos en su sitio.

Steven: Pues vaya.

María me llevó a la enfermeria y allí estaban shara y Curtis.

Curtis: Por dios se que entrenais duro, pero esto es pasarse.

María: Lo se. Se picaron el y Steven.

Yo: No, el empezo.

Cristina: (apoyada en la puerta) Fuisteis ambos.

Yo: Esta bien. A que vienes?

Cristina: (mirando a María) A nada. Simplemente a comprobar como estabas.

María capto la indirecta. Habia venido para ver si cumplia la apuesta.

María: Bueno Daniel yo ya me voy. Y esto es por lo de anoche.

María me beso. Cristina se fue, Shara puso cara de asco y Curtis se llevo la mano a la cara.

Curtis: No podrias hacer eso en otro momento?

María: Si, bueno ya me voy.

Se fue y yo me tumbe en la camilla.

Shara: Oye Curtis. Que le pasa a Daniel? Esta muy raro.

Curtis: No le pasa nada.

Shara: Pues esta como ido.

Curtis: Ya. Lo entenderás mejor cuando seas mayor.

Shara: Pues vale. Aunque sigo viéndolo raro.

Curtis: Bueno, voy a salir un momento para ir a por las cosas que necesito.

Se fue y me dejó solo con Shara.

Shara: Daniel, puedes moverte?

Yo: No mucho.

Shara: Bien.

Yo: (Que estará planeando esta niña ahora)

Cogió una jeringuilla que lleno con una buena cantidad de tranquilizante.

Yo: Que piensas hacer con eso.

Shara: Con esto? Solo ponértelo así no te escapas de la próxima trampa.

Yo: Pero se puede saber yo que te he hecho para que me trates así.

Shara: Que porque? Eres un robot como los del malo y además mandaste encerrar a Curtis.

Yo: Ya estamos con eso. Te dije que no tengo nada que ver con el auditor. De hecho peleo contra él, y a Curtis lo metimos en la cárcel durante 2 horas nada más. Queríamos saber de dónde veníais y para quien trabajabais.

Shara: Me da igual. Un robot mato a mis padres y yo pienso destruirlos a todos.

Me clavo la jeringuilla en el cuello y me quede dormido casi al instante. En ese momento llegó Curtis con las medicinas para curarme.

Curtis: SHARA QUE HAS HECHO¡

Shara: Lo que me enseñaste. Destruir los robots.

Curtis: Pero él no es un robot. Un robot no tiene sentimientos ni amigos. Él era como tú y como yo solo que con partes mecánicas que se puso para ser mas fuerte.

Shara: Me da igual. Todo el que lleve partes metálicas es un robot.

Curtis: Entonces a mi tendrías que matarme también.

Shara: Que? Porque?

Curtis: Porque hace tiempo durante una pelea que tuve con Hank, me hirió la cara. Por eso esta cicatriz, pero a la vez se me callo parte del techo encima. Sobreviví. Pero perdí el brazo. Y me implantaron uno mecánico. Según tu teoría, yo soy otro robot y tendrías que destruirme.

Shara: Pero tú eres bueno.

Curtis: Y el que? No nos ha dado un refugio, comida y cama. Si no hubiera sido tan hospitalario ahora no estaríamos aquí.

Shara: Ya pero y Hank?

Curtis: Él no es un robot. Y el pasado, pasado está. Déjalos en paz a ambos y se buena con ellos.

En ese momento se escucha una explosión y viene María corriendo.

María: Daniel, nos han encontrado.

Curtis: No va a poder ir.

María: Porque no?

Curtis: Shara le ha inyectado una dosis muy alta de anestesiante. Puede que no despierte.

María: (Cayendo de rodillas al suelo) No puede ser...

Se oye otra explosión muy cerca y María asustada empieza a gritar.

María: Daniel por favor despierta.

Curtis: No te molestes. Nadie soporta tal cantidad de anestesia.

Mi núcleo empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza, activando el cambio. Volvía a tener el pelo blanco, y estaba despierto.

Curtis: Pero como demonios estas despierto?

Yo: Solo mientras mantenga esta forma estaré despierto. En cuanto se me pase, volveré a quedar dormido.

María: Daniel tienes que hacer algo. Son las tropas del Auditor.

Salimos fuera y estaban rodeando a Hank.

Yo: Hank quieres que te ayude?

Hank: Con estos birrias? Encárgate tu de ella.

Señalo hacia el aire y vimos al que creímos que era el Auditor.

Yo: Desde cuando el Auditor puede volar?

Hank: Fíjate bien, no es el. Es una chica.

Los soldados que le rodeaban se lanzaron sobre Hank.

Heather: (Desde la torre de guardia) HANK NOOOO¡

No se veía a Hank por ningún lado, pero de repente, todos los soldados salieron volando y Hank empezó a dispararles a todos a una velocidad increíble.

Hank: Demasiado fácil. Ahora te toca a ti. O no piensas bajar de ahí?

¿?: Eres muy valiente o muy estúpido como para retarme. Yo soy mucho más fuerte que mi hermano, pero he de decir que me has dejado impresionada.

Yo: Tu hermano es el Auditor?

¿?: Si. Y mi nombre es Audite.

Yo: Y que quieres de nosotros?

Audite: Simplemente me parecía absurdo dejaros tiempo para prepararos. Los débiles siempre serán débiles. Aunque... (Se acercó mucho a Hank) algunos sean excepcionales.

Heather empezó a ponerse colorada.

Yo: (Susurrando) María, es mejor que sujetes a Heather antes de que la lie mas.

María: (Susurrando) Lo sé, ya me fije. Lo siento por Hank.

Hank: Aléjate de mí.

Audite: Fuerte, despiadado y con carácter... Justo los hombres que a mí me gustan (se acercó más a él y le besó).

Heather: (Sujetada por María y por mi) SOLTADME... QUE ME SOLTEIS. VOY A ARRANCARLE LA CABEZA A ESA DESGRACIADA.

Tras eso, Audite se fue de allí. Heather se calmo un poco pero...

Heather: Hank puedes venir?

Hank: … Si …(estoy muerto).

Cuando Hank estuvo a la suficiente distancia Heather le salto encima y empezó a pegarle. El pobre Hank estaba hasta llorando.

Yo: …Aquí ya no hacemos nada.

María: No vas a ayudarle?

Yo: Desde que conozco a Heather he aprendido una cosa de ella. Es como un perro. Si tiene un juguete no se lo quites o te morderá.

María: Pero…

Yo: Esta bien.

Saque 3 clones para que me ayudaran. Y como dije en cuanto intentamos separarla de Hank, nos dio una paliza a los 4.

María: Daniel estas bien?

Yo: (Con el hombro dislocado) Si, solo espera un momento.

Fui hacia la entrada de la base, y golpee mi hombro contra el marco de la puerta. Se escucho un crujido y yo me senté junto a la puerta.

María: Tampoco hacía falta que lo intentaras si no podías.

Yo: Da igual vamos dentro. No va a matarle, solo hará que nunca se olvide de las consecuencias de engañarla.

Curtis y shara nos estaban esperando junto a los demas.

Curtis; Que ha pasado fuera?

Yo: Pues que ha venido la hermana del auditor, pero hank ya despacho a los soldados y a Audite.

Maria: Y prepara una camilla para hank.

Curits: Es que le han herido?

Yo: Si pero diria que por fuego amigo.

Dina: Por fuego amigo?

Omega: Es cuando un compañero tuyo te ataca.

Dina: Ya lo sabia listillo... pero lo que quiero saber es quien le ha atacado.

Xero: A que lo adivino... a sido heather.

Yo: Correcto.

Kary: Y porque le ha atacado?

Yo: Porque Audite besó a Hank delante de ella y aunque intento defenderse no pudo.

Curtis: Entonces mejor que prepare la unidad de cuidados intensibos... A todo esto, como te encuentras?

Yo: Por ahora bien, pero pronto volvere a la normalidad.


End file.
